


Fusion Ho!

by Anonymous



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Pokemon fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon Fusion fic with World Trigger. Each chapter will focus on a different set of people/pokemon. Check chapter notes at the beginning for any major warnings. Check the end of the chapter for a cheat sheet on which pokemon goes to each person.</p><p>Ch 1: Team Kuruma(~17k words)<br/>Ch 2: Netsuki/Karasawa Good Luck/Bad Luck (~5.7k words)<br/>Ch 3: Azuma Joins Border (~4.5k words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Kuruma

**Author's Note:**

> For you nonnie at FFA. For you.

10 Years Ago

Tatsuya Kuruma had just turned nine years old. Today was his birthday, but there was just one problem- he was very, very lost. The child frowned as he glanced around the forest, shivering slightly in the cold. His breath misted in front of him, and he sneezed quietly. He glanced around, eyes searching for the Pokémon that he had chased into the forest. He hadn’t ever seen such a Pokémon before, a bright white and green Pokémon that had jumped and run at every noise. Around it had swirled a miniature snowstorm. Kuruma had drifted away from ‘his’ birthday party, filled to the brim with adults making transactions, and followed the mystery Pokémon into the forest.

But it was gone now, and he was alone. Kuruma frowned, and turned around. He should follow his footsteps back home! That would work- right? He froze as his eyes fell on a small, round, white lump at the base of the tree. Was that- was that a Pokémon egg? 

Kuruma cautiously approached, glancing all around. Where were the parents? Why would an egg be abandoned in the middle of winter? He crouched, slowly, hand reaching out to touch the egg, before he jerked back. The rule was, not to touch a Pokémon’s egg, right? But he didn’t see the parents, and it looked so cold. It didn’t even have a nest to stay warm in. Kuruma frowned, feeling a little sad for the poor egg. His head tilted back, staring up at the tree- there was an egg shaped hole in the needles- the egg had been dropped, and quite probably was never going to be found. Kruma smiled at the egg, satisfied that he was doing a good deed as he picked up the egg and tucked in against his chest. It was scarily cold, but he thought he could feel a slight pulse against his chest, a slight rocking to say that whatever was in it was still alive. 

He wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck, and cheerfully sang out, “Let’s go mister egg! We’ll follow my footsteps back home!”

A half-hour later, Kuruma wearily, but happily, climbed over the garden wall to the winter house his parents rented. The egg, tucked up against his chest, blazed with warmth. The party was still in full swing, not even noticing he had disappeared for a good hour or more. Kuruma hummed to himself, as he escaped inside.

Mother and Father were talking to someone important, so Kuruma patiently came to a halt to wait for them to notice him. He began peeling off his thick layers, careful of the egg tucked beneath the coat. Mother noticed him as he pulled off his cap. “Tatsuya! Got tired of the snow already?”

“I found an egg! Can I keep it?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. It’s a big responsibility.” She crouched down onto his level, hands out to receive the white egg. He handed it over carefully, and she frowned as she stared at the red triangles and blue squares. “I’ve never seen an egg like this before.”

“It fell from the sky!” Tatsuya pointed towards the woods, “I bet its parents dropped it while flying south!”

“Were you out in the woods young man?” Father broke in there, eyes sharp on him. Tatsuya’s face fell. Whoops. 

He nodded reluctantly. “I saw a weird Pokémon, white and green, and I decided to follow it. I found my way back easy. I just followed my footprints back.”

“Tatsuya, we spoke about this. You need to tell us if you want to go anywhere. There’s a lot of dangerous people out there. And Pokémon aren’t always kind. There’s more then one that will hurt a human, especially a child like you.”

Mother nodded, “Until you’re able to find a Pokémon who loves you enough to protect you, you shouldn’t go out wandering alone, okay?”

“Okay, I understand!” Tatsuya smiled up at his parents, who smiled back. 

The egg in Mother’s hands rocked, violently. Her eyes went big as she fumbled, and Tatsuya dove to catch the egg before it could land on the hard, tile floor. 

“Caught it!” Triumphantly he held up the egg- as the shell glowed and flowed away. Mr and Mrs Kuruma leaned forward; ready to snatch away the Pokémon if it proved to be nasty. Instead, warm brown eyes peered at them, as a small, happy smile poked its way out of the leftover egg shell. 

“Prriiii!” At the happy call, the two adults relaxed. Tiny stubs of arms waved in the air. “Tog-togepi! Pi!”

“Waa! He’s so cute!” Tatsuya laughed as he spun the small Pokémon around. “Can I please keep him?”

“It may be a her Tatsuya, we’ll have to get an expert to come in and see. But I don’t see why not. I doubt it’ll listen to anyone but you now anyways.” Mrs Kuruma rose to her feet as Tatsuya nodded. “But remember, taking care of a Pokémon is serious business. If you hurt this Pokémon, it will undoubtedly return it to you ten fold. You need to always make sure to never harm your Pokémon.”

Tatsuya nodded. Mrs. Kuruma smiled- so young, but already so very dependable. “Well, we’ll contact the experts to come in and tell us what kind of Pokémon you have and how to care for it. For now, why don’t you go feed it some goats milk? It’s a universal food from what I understand.”

Tatsuya dashed off, eyes alight and a large smile on his face.

Later, Mr and Mrs Kuruma would nod as they listened to the long rant about how rare Togepi’s were, and smile at each other. They’d smile at each other, only taking notes on how to feed and care for a togepi- there was precious little information on them, but what little there was, they carefully wrote down to pass to Tatsuya who was taking his duties seriously. Mr. Kuruma remarked later how they should’ve guessed that togepi was the start of a trend that belonged to all of Tatsuya’s Pokémon.

\--------

Kō Murakami was nine-years-old, and currently huddled up against the side of a mountain. Blood trickled sluggishly from a small cut on his knee, as he stared at the Munna across from him. It hovered, rocking back and forth in the air. “Give it back.”

His voice didn’t waver, but frustration clogged his voice. “Give me my dreams back!”

At first, Murakami hadn’t minded the Munna eating his dreams. The Munna had to eat as well, and Murakami didn’t resent giving up his dreams. Except now, it was too much. He hadn’t had a dream in over a month- instead he played memories over and over and over again, a constant stream that filled his head and made him memorize and learn everything that had happened that day. He could organize his mind, remember _everything_ that had happened that day. 

It was affecting his friendships. His grades had shot up, and so had his athletic skills. Suddenly he was being avoided, as friends didn’t want to play soccer or dodgeball against the boy who could watch them shift on their heels and know which direction they were planning on running. Nobody wanted to have a mock Pokémon battle with the guy who could see the way the Pokémon stood and know which move it was about to use. 

He wanted his life back. 

The Munna chirred softly, floating back. Murakami glanced at the ledge that was already beginning to fall way under his shoe, and grimaced. He couldn’t move forward any further. The ground would give away. But he needed to get the Munna to stop eating his dreams. 

“Munna, give me my dreams back!”

The Munna laughed at him. 

Murakami, forgetting where he was, took a step forward- and started plummeting downwards, when his foot slammed against something solid. For a moment, his breath froze, and cautiously he looked down. A small Pokémon coated in steel glared up at him, blue eyes burning in fury. 

“I’m sorry.” He hastily retracted his foot, as short, stubby legs began to climb their way up the mountainside towards him. “I just wanted my dreams back from Munna.”

“Aaaa!” The small Pokémon clambered up next to him- and turned to face Munna, head lowering. Murakami hesitated- was this Pokémon’s dreams being eaten by the Munna as well?

The Munna glowed, and Murakami noticed the way the glow started gathering in purple circles. It was about to use psybeam. “Look out! It’s about to use psy-“

The attack hit dead on, tossing the Pokémon against the rocky cliff. Murakami reached out, pulling the Pokémon from the indent and holding it close. His eyes fell on the Munna. It’s head was lowering, glowing.

Zen Headbutt. 

They were drastically outclassed. Murakami knew that he wasn’t good enough for Munna that naturally knew Zen Headbutt, and the tiny Pokémon in his arms wasn’t strong enough to resist either. Arons were supposed to weigh around 130 lbs, but this one could only be 50 at the most- drastically underweight. The Aron in his arms roared, head lowering as it prepared to charge. Murakami didn’t know the move, but he could feel the burning spirit. 

He couldn’t give up here.

He had tracked down the Munna, and as the family motto was, ‘Don’t run away’. Well, actually, it was ‘do your duty’. His duty right now was to support the Pokémon that had stepped up to fight the Munna that was causing him problems. Murakami didn’t cry out as the Pokémon launched itself from his arms, head slamming against the Munna. His arms were now bleeding, but that was fine. Cool eyes regarded the small Pokémon that had landed on the rocky ground below without a scratch. 

Munna cried out in pain, and began backing off. Murakami took a deep breath. Maybe they could win this.

Later, Mr. and Mrs. Murakami would listen with calm, composed faces as a psychic examined their son, sighing sadly. Kō had been found on the mountaintop, a small Aron his only companion, eyes closed and face screwed up in pain. The ability to dream had been ripped out entirely by an angry Pokémon- Kō would never dream again. 

Kō merely nodded in acceptance, arms bandaged and the small Pokémon following in his footsteps like a faithful pet. He would turn to it, smiling slightly. Mr. and Mrs. Murakami would thank the psychic, but not worry.

Kō may have lost his sleep dreams, but he had gained a life-long companion. That was enough.

\-------

Taichi Betsuyaku was six years old, and curled up under his bed. His hands were over his ears, and he mumbled over and over again, “Go away, go away, please go away.”

Another scratch at the window, as red eyes peered into the room. White fur shone in the moonlight. The black horn set on the side of its head glowed, and Taichi forced down a whimper. He crammed his hat further on his head. Dad had let him take Grandpa’s cap to bed, saying that it might give him some courage, and the flaps fell across his ears, helping to block out the low scratching noises.

The Absol had been stalking him for weeks now. Ever since he had gone to summer camp up in the mountains, and gotten lost in the woods. The other kids had abandoned him there, saying he should go back to the Absol’s he belonged too. He had found the camp not too long after, but he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling he was being stalked by curious red eyes. His parents had laughed when he told them tearfully that the Pokémon that brought disasters was following him. They had told him to not worry, that while he caused some problems, he was no disaster.

And now the Absol was here. Terrifying him. 

Taichi closed his eyes. “Go _away_!”

At his wail, he could hear the door down the hallway being thrown open, his parents concerned voices rising in consternation. “Taichi? What’s going on?”

Taichi screamed as the Absol’s head flung back, crescent horn glowing to shatter the window. Absol easily jumped in, pacing closer to him. The Absol’s head dipped, sharp fangs sinking into the thin fabric of the pajama shirt easily. Taichi felt himself being dragged out of his hiding place, as his parents burst into the room.

His dad had a Zubat that had followed him home years ago. It was a friendly thing that had been known to run away from some bug Pokémon. Now it swooped in, blaring its supersonic. Absol jerked back, Taichi dangling from its mouth. It tossed it’s head up, and jumped out the window. 

Mr. and Mrs. Betsuyaku didn’t hesitate to follow, Mr. Betsuyaku roaring, “Zubat! Don’t let it get away!”

Lights were beginning to flicker on in neighboring houses, people and Pokémon alike waking up to the commotion. “What’s going on?” A cranky voice roared from one house, as a Loudred stomped its feet.

Absol ran into the main street, before screeching to an abrupt halt. It turned, Taichi still dangling from its mouth. Zubat swooped close, before fluttering away. It couldn’t attack without harming the child shaking in fear. 

Mr. and Mrs. Betsuyaku came to a halt just before the street. Bright red eyes regarded them, before flickering to the child it held in it’s mouth. Taichi sniffled, eyes peeking open to stare hopefully at his parents. Mom and Dad had to know how to scare away the Pokémon, right?

His jaw dropped as a loud rumble filled the air, and his house slowly started sinking into the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Betsuyaku turned, as shouts began to fill the air- “It’s a sinkhole! Quick, call the fire department! Get away everyone!”

“An Absol! It must have brought this disaster upon us!”

“Sweetheart, wake up the kids!”

Chaos began to reign. Taichi barely noticed when he was gently placed on the ground, but he did notice when the only source of warmth in the chill air began to pace away, calmly and regally. “Wait! Please.”

At his voice, the Absol paused. Red eyes regarded the child. Taichi pulled off his hat. He always carried a midnight snack on him. He brandished the half-eaten granola bar at the Pokémon. “Thanks for rescuing us from the sink hole!”

Absol blinked at him, and hesitantly took a step forward. Zubat hissed, still flapping in circles around the three humans heads, as Mr. and Mrs. Betsuyaku watched the proceedings with bated breath. “Zuu, come here. It’s okay, I think.” Mr. Betsuyaku sent a nervous look at the Absol, approaching their son. 

It’s head dipped, and carefully, the Absol ate up the treat. Then, it took a step back. Betsuyaku beamed happily. “I’m Taichi!”

Absol snorted dryly, like it had already known. It affectionately nuzzled Taichi’s outstretched hand. Mr. Betsuyaku groaned, “Oh gods above, my son has a Absol. What are our neighbors going to say?”

“Well, we’re about to get new ones either way.” Mrs. Betsuyaku mumbled back, “I mean- it’s just an old wives tale that Absol’s create the danger- almost everyone knows that Absol’s merely sense the danger and come to warn people about it.”

The Absol growled softly as Taichi clambered onto its back, fear completely forgotten. “Mom! Dad! Look! I got my first Pokémon!” Absol huffed, but held still as small hands tugged on fur.

“That’s- That’s great sweetie.”

Mr. Betsuyaku mumbled, “But why a Absol? Why not something sweet and nice- like a zigzagoon? Or a mudkip? I’d even take a Espurr! But a Absol?”

“Shhhh!” Mrs. Betsuyaku smiled tiredly as the sounds of sirens began to start worming their way in. Absol glanced up, wary and on guard, ready to flee on a moment’s notice- and probably take their son along with it. “Maybe it’ll go away.”

It didn’t. Later, Mr. and Mrs. Betsuyaku would agree that the Absol fit Taichi’s personality to a tee, and they shouldn’t of despaired so quickly- Absol kept Betsuyaku out of trouble more often then not. And if it chased away the kids who thought that the duo intentionally brought disaster? Taichi didn’t seem to mind it, so they let it go. 

\-------  
_Nine Years Ago_  
\-------

Tatsuya Kuruma was wandering the edges of the newest house his parents had rented to throw a party. It was less of a party, and more of a place to arrange business transactions, but Tatsuya wasn’t concerned with such things. Instead he was more concerned with exploring the area. After last year’s escapade into the forest, his parents had decided to go for a house on the edge of a mountain city. Only the tips of the mountains were unsettled, but filled to the brim with wild Arons according to dad. They were unlikely to attack, unless Tatsuya was carrying a bunch of iron on him.

Tatsuya did have a few nuggets on him just in case, but it wasn’t like he was actively _trying_ to find Arons. Togetic, balanced perfectly on his head and wings out as a way to keep her balance, chirruped cheerfully. Their heads turned as one as they spotted something pink running past them.

Tatsuya immediately chased after it, calling out, “Hello? Sorry, but what are you?”

The Pokémon didn’t slow down, long pink tufts bouncing as it ran along the cement street. Tatsuya could identify it now though- A Chansey. Those were extremely rare Pokémon. “Wow, it looks like we got really lucky today, huh Togetic? We got to see a Chansey! It’s said if you see a Chansey in the wild, you’ll have good luck! Of course, I don’t know if this Chansey is wild, but-“

Another pink blob hurtled past, this one carrying a bucket pail filled to the brim with bandages and ointments. She stopped when she saw him, and gestured. “Chan-Chansey!” Her voice was worried, and she waved an arm as if asking him to follow her. 

Togetic jumped down from his head, taking to the air like a pro, and instantly began following. Tatsuya was over the garden wall and chasing after his wayward Pokémon and ready to help the other without a second thought. 

The two Chansey led the way up long road, both of them double timing it now that they had found a human willing to listen to them. Tatsuya panted as he rushed after them. The twilight-lit streets were empty- it was just before most people returned from work, so Tatsuya wasn’t really surprised there weren’t many people on the streets.

The roads grew steeper and steeper. Tatsuya wondered how far they were going, when they both abruptly took a right, and flowed into an abandoned steel warehouse. Tatsuya scrambled to follow them, pushing a few broken planks of wood out of the way. The door to the warehouse was pushed open already. Tatsuya cautiously peeked inside as the two Chansey rushed in.

There was a boy his age on the far side of the warehouse, caught under a collapsed part of the wall. Tatsuya was moving before he could even really think about it. “Are you okay?”

The other looked up, eyes calm. “I’m alright. Aron though-“

He had an Aron? Tatsuya glanced around, and found the two Chansey gathered around a chunk of the ceiling. They were pushing it off, and crouching down to the Pokémon trapped underneath. “It looks like the Chansey are taking care of your Aron. Let’s see if I can’t move this debris out of the way!”

The other nodded, watching with calm, hooded eyes as Kuruma tucked his hands around the broken, shattered pieces of cement and started tugging. There was a low groan, and one piece of cement fell off. The kid looked happy, and more then a bit relieved. “What happened to you anyways?”

“Test of courage. Everyone heard this place was haunted so they wanted to see what ghost Pokémon were lurking. The wall started to give away and I pushed another kid out of the way. They said they were going to go get help but-“

But how long ago? By now some adults should’ve arrived. Togetic chirruped, sitting next to the other and patting his cheek gently. He glanced at her, and Kuruma managed to shove another piece of the wall off. The two Chansey were approaching now, struggling to lift the Aron between them. It was covered in bandages, but it struggled to its feet when it saw the child trapped underneath the rubble. “Aaaa! Aron!”

The two Chansey let it go, and moved to help Tatsuya pushing off the rubble. “You’re really lucky that the rubble didn’t crush you!” Tatsuya panted out.

The kid shook his head, and Tatsuya fell back as a low growl rumbled from the pile of cement blocks. “Shieldon protected me. He was the one creating the ruckus in the building. I don’t think he meant to bring the building down on top of us.” 

Tatsuya and the two Chansey’s grunted as they pushed the last of the rubble away. A steel plate was scratched and dinged up, and the Pokémon that was trembling from exhaustion as finally the tremendous weight was pushed off was finally revealed. The Shieldon sidestepped across the childs body, and collapsed onto the ground.

Instantly the red-head was pushing up, trying to check on the Pokémon, as the two Chansey rushed over to the Pokémon. Tatsuya carefully touched the child’s arm. “Let those two take care of Shieldon. I wonder what a Shieldon is doing here anyways- it’s not a natural Pokémon, is it?”

“No, probably someone revived it and then realized they couldn’t take care of it and abandoned it in this city.” Tatsuya reached for the pail the Chansey had been carrying, and pulled out the small water bottle and roll of bandages.

They seemed to be well prepared. They had to belong to someone. “Thanks for your help.” The child murmured, and Tatsuya beamed.

“No need for thanks. I just saw the Chansey rushing by, and followed them when they asked.”

“They’re not yours?”

“No.” Tatsuya laughed, “I’m afraid I don’t have that much good luck. I wonder who the human that cares for them is. They were well prepared to rescue anyone!” Water trickled over the shallow cuts, and Kuruma began to wind the white gauze around the open wounds. The other shook his head, and stared directly at him.

Togetic waved her arms, as the two Chansey chattered to each other. “Oh, that’s- Metronome?! Togetic, wait, don’t use that-!“

A healing pulse shot out from the small Pokémon, and Shieldon’s head rose, restored by just a little. “Oh. Healing pulse. Thank goodness. Don’t do that again Togetic! What if you did something like hyper beam again?!”

Togetic chirruped happily, as Aron rumbled softly. It too seemed revitalized by the healing pulse. Tatsuya blinked as it butted against his pocket. “Oh, right! Give me just a few more minutes. Hey, are you hurt anywhere else?”

“My ankle hurts,” Was the calm reply back. “I don’t think it’s broken though.”

Tatsuya shifted down towards where the ankle was, reaching out to touch the sneakers, before pulling back. “I think we should probably leave that alone. For now let’s get you home.”

The other nodded, and Tatsuya frowned. “I guess I’ll need to carry you. You shouldn’t walk on that ankle.”

The other frowned. “It’s just one ankle. I can keep it lifted and use Aron for support.”

Tatsuya glanced at the Pokémon that was no taller then a foot, and back at the kid. “I can,” The stubborn voice said, “You don’t need too-“

“It’s okay! I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want too!” Tatsuya beamed at him, and crouched down. “Besides, I’m taller then you so I should be able to carry you no sweat! The Chansey’s will take care of Aron and Shieldon.”

Togetic waved her arms, and chirruped. Tatsuya smiled at her. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to fly for now.”

Togetic drooped sadly, but launched herself into the air anyways. “Okay then, let’s get out of here, I’m sure your parents are worried about you.”

Small arms wrapped their way around his neck, and Tatsuya grunted in exertion as he lifted the shorter child. “Oof! Okay then, time to go! Where do you live?”

“Go straight down this road, and then take a left-“

Tatsuya followed the directions to a small house bustling with police. As they walked, Aron butted against his legs gently. “Ah! That’s right!” He pulled out a few iron nuggets to feed to Aron, who eagerly snapped them up. A shiny yellow stone was balanced on his foot in exchange it seemed like, and Kuruma tucked it into his pocket.

“Thank you.”

Tatsuya approached the police. As soon as they stepped into the circle of light, the police descended like zubats. “That’s the child reported as missing!”

“Looks like he’s injured.”

“Someone get a doctor!”

“Looks like his Pokémon were already treated by the Chansey.”

The child was whisked off and Tatsuya sighed as he watched the other go. Now then, time to go home, but he wanted to make sure the other kid would be alright. One of the police officers frowned, staring at him, “You! You’re the other child reported missing! Your parents are worried sick!”

Oh, whoops. He was going to get yelled at, wasn’t he?

The police officer quickly guided him to a waiting car. The two Chansey followed him, and Togetic jumped onto his lap. The three Pokémon surrounded him as the police officer pulled into gear, and started driving home.

He was right. Mother and father scolded his soundly, as the two Chansey sat next to him, smiling brilliantly. His parents were mollified when the Chansey offered soft-boiled eggs, and a couple of promises to tell them next time he followed a Chansey anywhere. They promised to get him a cell phone, since he seemed to like following Pokémon so much.

They left the next day. Tatsuya frowned as he peered around the house, looking for the Chansey that had followed him back. They were nowhere to be seen- probably headed back to their real home now. The car ride was quiet- up until they found the two 4 foot Chanseys had somehow tossed out all of the luggage in the back trunk and crammed themselves in there instead. 

Tatsuya smiled as he snuggled between the two Chansey’s in the back seat, completely and utterly at peace as his parents talked on their phones to the cleaning company they had hired to arrange for the rest of their luggage to catch up later. And for whoever were the real caretakers of the two Chansey to be notified that they were following Tatsuya home.

Togetic purred softly on his lap.

It quietly began to sprinkle just a little snow on the ground.

\-------

Kō Murakami frowned as he stared at the police officer. “I just wish to know the name of the person that rescued me five days ago.”

He leaned against his crutches- he was right, his ankle was only sprained, but he had been told to keep his weight off it. “I’m sorry, but we received a request not to release the child’s name to public.”

Ko sighed- a shiny stone that Aron had found lying around was hardly proper repayment for the child that had dug him out of the rubble and brought him home. He wanted to repay the kindness given to him so freely. But on the other hand… “Then can I ask for a search for the people in this town who have registered a Togetic?”

The night Kō had been rescued, he had carefully organized every drop of information available about the child who rescued him. Every movement, every smile, every word- carefully saved after Kō realized that his mysterious savior had vanished as easily as he had appeared.

Shieldon growled as the police officer sighed. “Murakami. Look, I know you’re not the type to talk about this sort of stuff, but if I tell you anything, I could get fired. Do me a favor and drop it, okay?”

Kō nodded slowly, stiffly. He’d just have to switch to his tactics, and search out the mysterious kid himself. Togetic’s were extremely rare, especially ones belonging to children that young. There couldn’t be more then one in the entire town, and- “Murakami, I know that look. Look, I’m going to tell you this now- that kid doesn’t live in this town.” 

His stomach lurched in disappointment. “He doesn’t?” 

“No, he doesn’t.” The police officer smiled tiredly at him, “So leave it be Murakami, and just pass on the good deed, okay?”

Murakami nodded slowly, not at all satisfied. Aron and Shieldon glanced at him. “Ah, I came here for a second reason- This Shieldon had to of belonged to someone beforehand, but was abandoned. Can you track down the human?”

“Yeah, we can do that. If it wasn’t revived by the black market, then it ought to be embedded with a gps chip to prevent this kind of situation.” Murakami gestured to Shieldon. The Pokémon casually and easily jumped up onto the counter. It didn’t groan under the weight- it was probably made to take up to 500 lbs. “Let’s see here- hmm, there’s a scar here. They must have dug out the gps chip. I’ll start requesting that each chip gets pinged. It’s gonna take a few weeks though. Are you gonna keep him?”

Shieldon glanced between the two humans curiously, before staring hopefully at Aron, sitting on the floor. He sprang form the countertop to playfully nudge at the Aron. Murakami watched the two head butt affectionately, before sighing. His allowance was already stretched thin taking care of Aron- but he couldn’t abandon the Shieldon that had protected him from the falling wall. “I’ll take care of him. I should go to the library and check out a few books.”

“I heard they like grass and berries. No special diet needed unlike Aron.” The officer pushed away from the desk, and waved a hand. “Alright Murakami, anything else?”

“No. I will take my leave now.”

Murakami beckoned to the two Pokémon, and exited the building. He squinted against the harsh light for a few moments, before his eyes adjusted. His cleared sight greeted him to a frantic child, looking all around. “Where did it go?”

The police officer nearby shook his head, “Kid, look, I know it’s probably dear to you, but that Doduo hasn’t been caught in months. Might as well give it up. It’s just a hat.”

Murakami frowned- he knew of the Doduo that the two were referring too. It had been wrecking havoc in the town, stealing petty items and clothing. The common thought was that it was cold- normally Doduo’s lived in drier, warmer climates then the rocky mountain homeland of his city. But the kid looked so distressed… Murakami closed his eyes, mind instantly pulling out all of the information on the Doduo.

“Try looking in abandoned warehouses.” He suggested, breaking into the conversation, “The further on the lower outskirts of town the better. Somewhere with a large space for it to run. There’s six warehouses that fit that description.”

Murakami rattled off the addresses, which the police officer copied down. The kid snatched the paper from the officer, and waved one arm in a goodbye and over-enthusiastic thanks. “Thank you so much! I won’t forget this! C’mon Absol!”

A white blur bounded past him, and followed the small human child running downhill at what was probably dangerous speeds. Murakami watched him go, murmuring, “Does he even have a map?”

“Thanks for the help Kō! That Absol was making me sweat! I’ve never seen an Absol follow a human so closely!”

Murakami’s head dipped slightly in acknowledgement as the police officer pounded his back. Would this count as paying the favor he owed forward? Directing one child into finding the Doduo that had stolen his hat hardly seemed good enough, so he doubted it.

“I guess we just have to keep looking on our own.” Murakami murmured to the two small Pokémon at his feet, and started on the trek home. 

It turned out the original owner of the Shieldon had been a young man that had been mixed up and involved in more then one shady and black dealing. He had since been found floating face-down on a river, Magikarp, Remoraid, and Basculin nibbling at his flesh. His family would be unable to care for the Shieldon, as they were currently under police protection. 

Mr. and Mrs. Murakami welcomed the newest member to their household with a calmness that Murakami was intensely grateful for. Shieldon was easily fed, wanting only to graze on the grass in their small yard and eat the berries off of the Oran and Cherri Tree they had in the backyard. Aron remained the tricky one, needing plenty of Iron Nuggets in his diet.

But when Murakami went to bed each night, the futon spread out on the floor to keep the two Pokémon from breaking his bed, he was content. Content and happy as Aron nuzzled beneath his arm, and Shieldon curled up against his feet. 

\---------

Taichi Betsuyaku was currently tracking down the Pokémon that had stolen his hat. The red-head just a half-hour back had really helped out, but he could feel his spirits flag as he looked around the nearly empty streets. The paper map he’d picked up from an information booth was clutched in one hand showed that the abandoned warehouse ought to be nearby. But he couldn’t see it. Not that he could read all of the Kanji either way- he just compared and copied down the Kanji written.

“What do you think Absol? Can you smell my hat at all?”

Absol’s head rose, as he sniffed the air. His head turned, glancing a little bit further down the street, before looking back at Taichi. “Lead the way!”

Claws clicked softly against cement. Absol remained on guard and wary, pausing at each and every movement. Taichi curled his fingers into the white fur- and paused. There was a potted plant that looked about ready to tip into the street, and it wouldn’t take long to push it back where it should be…

The moment Taichi reached up, Absol took a wary step back, bumping him. They both jumped as the pot shattered against the “Oh no!” Taichi guiltily glanced around, fingers scrambling among the pottery shards and dirt in a clumsy attempt to rebuild the pot. It didn’t work, and Absol turned to bat his hands away when he cut his finger. 

Nobody had come out to investigate the pot. Taichi carefully scrawled in messy handwriting, _Sorry about your pot_ and left the note on the top of the pot. Then, with another guilty look around, he and Absol proceeded to move further down the street. 

Then Absol was snatching him up and jumping away as a brown blur skidded past them. The Doduo paused at the end of the street, glancing back to where Taichi was covered by Absol’s low, crouching body. Then, it was off and racing again, burdened with what looked to be like half of a department stores worth of clothing. One of the heads was wearing his hat. “Ahhh! After it Absol!”

The two couldn’t even begin to keep up with Doduo’s speed, but they didn’t need too. An abandoned warehouse with a large, dirt yard stretched before them- zoning laws had eventually shut it down, and the owner in a fit of pique refused to sell the land. Doduo easily cleared the wall in one bound, its tremendous speed giving it the force to manage to use it’s nearly nonexistent wings to flutter over the top. Absol screeched to a halt, and pawed cautiously at the chain link gate. Taichi craned his head around, glancing up and down the crumbling cement walls. “I bet there’s a way in around the back like in tv shows!”

Absol started the circle around, sniffing at the base of the wall. They found their entrance a fourth of the way down the eastern wall- A three foot hole was blown through the wall, allowing children and small Pokémon to escape inside. Taichi easily started climbing through. Absol grabbed his shirt, and pulled back, giving him a hard look before passing through first. Taichi followed, patting off the dust that had gathered. “Okay! Let’s find my hat and get out of here!”

His breath misted in the rapidly cooling air. Taichi shivered slightly- why did it become so cold so quickly around here? “Brr,” He shivered, and Absol snuggled up closer to him, heat radiating off of the thick fur. “Let’s find the Duodo, and go back to mom and dad, okay Absol?”

Absol growled softly, red eyes scanning the empty lot. There were a lot of churned up tracks in the thin dirt, all leading to the doorway. Taichi followed Absol happily, completely and utterly trusting Absol to protect him. “In here, right?”

Absol crouched, ready to spring at a moments notice. 

The waning sunlight shone through the door to where a large ‘nest’ made of stolen, discarded clothing lay. Huddled in the middle was the Doduo. One head was tucked into feathers, every feather slicked down in an attempt to conserve warmth. Taichi felt a little sympathy well up in him, mostly mitigated by the fact that he wanted his hat back. His hat that was perched at a jaunty angle on the left Pokémon’s head. 

Cautiously he crept closer, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The right Doduo’s head lifted, and it’s beak snapped ominously. Taichi scuttled back a step, as Absol stepped forward, protecting him. “Absol, what should we do?”

Absol couldn’t reply, but he growled softly, ominously. Taichi shivered, and the Doduo paused, it’s awake head cocking to one side thoughtfully. Absol growled threateningly, as Taichi pressed in closer to the warmth. 

The sleeping head sneezed, and a shiver rippled across Doduo’s feathers. “You’re really cold, aren’t you? Do you want us to help warm you up?”

The Doduo’s head stared at him. Taichi edged closer, the waning daylight outlining his form. “I’m sure it’ll be no problem if I warm you up a little bit, and then go with my hat, right Absol?”

Absol glanced between human and Pokémon. Doduo edged aside, allowing the small human to sit next to it. Absol grumbled as he settled down on the other side, the three’s warmth filling the cocoon of clothes. 

Taichi’s eyes slowly began to dip close, as the two Pokémon leaned close. His breath plummed in the cold air, mostly unnoticed by the child as he slipped into a harmless sleep. That was how he was found two hours later by a bevy of frantic police and two terrified parents.

“Mom! Dad! Doduo was cold so me and Absol warmed him-“

“Her actually-“ Someone muttered in the background as Mr. Betsuyaku pulled Taichi out of the clothing nest. Doduo scrambled to her feet, hissing loudly, as Pokémon catchers began approaching with long sticks and the Tangela at their feet ready to attack.

“Up! He’s really nice, honestly! See, he even gave me my hat back!” Taichi tipped the hat back. “I did a good deed, huh?”

“Taichi.” Mrs. Betsuyaku’s voice could freeze an ice Pokémon. “What did we say about you leaving on your own?”

“…Not too?”

“We told you that you weren’t to wander too far and never let go of my hand, right?”

“B-But I was just trying to help!” Taichi’s eyes filled with tears. Absol growled in agitation. Mrs. Betsuyaku took a deep breath.

“Dear- we need to get Taichi a cell phone. With a GPS tracker.” Mr. Betsuyaku murmured softly to Mrs. Betsuyaku, keeping Taichi in his arms, even as the child began to squirm in his hope of getting to the ground. 

Mrs. Betsuyaku nodded. A police officer sighed, leaning against the far wall as Doduo escaped the Pokémon catchers, vanishing into the night. “Three kids under a week. Talk about a bad week.”

“Shaddup will you? Nobody is supposed to know about that.”

Taichi gave up on getting to the ground, and instead snuggled into his parents arms. He quickly dropped back off to sleep. Absol followed the three humans out, Zuu fluttering around his head.

Mr. and Mrs. Betsuyaku weren’t very surprised when they woke up the next morning to find Doduo perched on the hotel’s windowsill. The bird Pokémon dove next to their son the moment they opened the window. Absol growled half-heartedly at her, but they both quickly settled down when Taichi sleepily moaned, and rubbed at his eyes. 

They started looking for a new place to stay.

They had originally been looking at the steep mountainsides so that way Absol would have a place to wander off too and maybe leave their son alone, but with the newest addition of a Pokémon well known of being a troublemaker, Mr. Betsuyaku decided to move his search a city over. The commute time wouldn’t be that long. 

“Mikado City is really a very peaceful place from what I’ve heard. We shouldn’t have much to worry about there. And while my job will be here, it’s only a half-hour commute by train.” Mr. Betsuyaku announced, scattering a handful of housing advertisements on the table. “And it seems like it has it’s own mountain that’s dedicated to Pokémon so Absol might wander off there.”

A few months later, they settled in Mikado City.

\---------

Yuka Kon scowled darkly as she regarded the ruined remains of her potted plant. It was a clip of the plant that grew on pansage’s head, a leaf said to be able to make the most relaxing tea. Her Grandmother had promised to lend her a few leaves off of her own Pansage’s head, and Yuka had been quite delighted in her attempts to plant and grow the leaf. 

If she grew the leaf, then maybe mother would return. Maybe mother wouldn’t be so angry and tired if she could just drink the tea that came from the leaf. Maybe she’d stop wandering into the mountains without telling anyone, to become so lost that nobody could find her ever again.

It was all ruined now. Yuka sighed as she swept up the shattered remains and tossed the hastily written, sloppy note away.

A Pansage came scurrying by, and Yuka, without really thinking about it, scooped it up. It had to be grandmother’s- grandmother was the only one who had a pansage. She tutted as she spotted a long, shallow cut on it’s hind leg. “Were you out teasing the neighbor’s espurr again? You shouldn’t you know. Come on, I’ll bandage you up.”

It wasn’t until after she had finished sloppily applying bandaids to the scratch did Grandmother come sweeping in, a pansage perched on her shoulder.

Yuka’s eyes went wide as she glanced between her pansage, and Grandmother’s pansage. Grandmother murmured a bad word, but it was soon forgotten as the pansage Yuka had helped butted against her chin, making a noise a lot like a purring cat.

It was with the biggest smile Grandmother had ever seen out of her yet, did Yuka ask, “Can I keep him?”

It was pointless to refuse quite honestly, so Grandmother smiled as she nodded. The Pokemon, and not the human, decided where it went. “Of course you can my dear.” 

\---------  
_Six Years Ago_  
\---------

Aron was missing. 

Murakami trotted up the steep path, and wiped sweat from his face. Shieldon scrambled to follow, and Murakami forced himself to stop and wait. 

It was completely his fault. He shouldn’t have approached the glowing orange shadows cast on the back of graves as the small Pokémon attempted to back away. He had been curious about what could be causing so much heat- a Heatmor that attacked Aron on sight hadn’t been what he expected. Aron had turned and run away, instincts and Murakami telling him to flee. Fire had licked the space where Aron once was, as it fled, and now Murakami was wandering the deserted mountain, looking and searching for his Pokémon. 

Gravestones flickered past as Murakami started up again, Shieldon at his side. They lined up the pathway, silent and _judging_. Royalty was said to be buried in these hills, but Murakami didn’t really care. 

Because of his carelessness, Aron could be hurt or worse. “Aron! Aron!” 

Shieldon roared, the call echoing among empty graves. The small incense pots rattled, before falling quiet. Murakami glanced around, heart thundering in his throat. A super memory was of no help in this situation. 

“Aron! I got some iron nuggets!” 

Normally Aron would threaten to break several walls in his search for his favorite treats. Now Murakami was greeted with silence. “Aron!”

Shieldon rumbled in worry, his eyes searching the graves for their companion. “Aron!”

A pot of incense shook- and shattered. Murakami turned, hope rising. “Aron?”

A small Pokémon, blue with a black stripe wound around its eyes peeked around the grave. Murakami slumped slightly. “Ah, a Riolu. Where are your parents? Ah, no, can you understand me? I’m looking for my friend, a small Aron. He has a ding over his left eye, and a bold nature.”

The Riolu snorted, and turned its head away. It turned to disappear among the graves. Murakami sighed tiredly, and looked back uphill. “Please! I just want to find my friend. I won’t ever bother you again. He was attacked by a Heatmor.”

At the word ‘Heatmor’, the Riolu paused, and turned narrow eyes at him. Then it glanced back behind the grave it was- guarding? “Was one of your friends injured as well?”

Riolu bristled, paws coming up to take a fighting stance. Murakami shook his head, hand shooting out to stop Shieldon from taking an attacking stance himself. “I’m not here to fight- except the Heatmor.”

A blue scarf flapped weakly around the stone spire. The patterned swirl was the only warning Murakami needed. A Honedge. The scarf would drain out his life energy if he dared touch the Pokémon. The Riolu’s eyes narrowed at him further, sensing his spike of fear. Murakami swallowed dryly, before cautiously stepping forward.

He pulled out a few sitrus berries. “Would you like to give this to it?”

Riolu glanced from the berries, to his face, hesitating over what to do. Shieldon glanced around. 

All Murakami got for a warning that he was about to be tossed into the air was Shieldon roaring, and Riolu crouching. Then a huge amount of pain ripped through his legs, and sent him flying- just in time to miss a large plume of fire that licked its way right where he had been standing. Riolu jumped back a step, paws coming up. It hurtled forward, paws slamming against the Heatmor. Murakami slammed against the grave Riolu was guarding. 

This close, he could see the Honedge. Its scarf was torn into shreds, the metal scabbard dented and dinged. It’s eye blinked at him blearily. Murakami groaned as he attempted to push up, legs still aching after Shieldon’s life-saving tackle.

But if Heatmor was here, then Aron-

Murakami’s eyes searched the surrounding graves. He could see the small Pokémon, limp and unmoving, tucked behind one of the graves. His heart squeezed tighter then any of his friends abandoning him for being unable to keep up with him. Aron couldn’t be-

The scarf nearby fluttered. Honedge seemed to stare at him, as Murakami struggled to his feet. Riolu looked between Heatmor and him, before focusing on Heatmor. “Here you go.” Murakami placed the Sitrus berry next to Honedge. “I need to get to Aron. Shieldon! Use Metal Sound!”

A metallic screeching filled the air. Heatmor didn’t flinch, eyes falling on Shieldon. Riolu took the chance to roll to it’s feet, and start strafing the Heatmor. Murakami moved towards where he could see Aron, shouting, “Use Protect!”

A barrier encircled Shieldon a moment before Heatmor used Flame Thrower. This Pokémon was powerful. Murakami gritted his teeth as he dove for Aron.

Aron was still alive, badly hurt by the hot flames, but alive. “Aron, I’m sorry.” Mruakami apologized holding up the two sitrus berries, and fumbling for a burn salve. “I shouldn’t have gone so close.”

Aron blinked tiredly at him. Murakami crushed the sitrus berry in one hand, letting the juice flow over his fingers and into Aron’s mouth. Aron blinked, and began to move, mouth opening and closing. Murakami brushed his fingers against the half-melted steel armor Aron coated himself with. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”

Aron snorted softly, and butted his hand gently, before growling softly.

Shieldon landed in front of them, nearly breaking a tree. Murakami nearly swore out loud. He should’ve been paying attention to the fight. Aron scrambled onto his feet, blue eyes blazing.

Aron had always been a bold Pokémon. Murakami reached out, mindful of the Heatmor slowly approaching them, to help Shieldon get to his feet. The two Pokémon and the human glared at the Heatmor. “Aron, will you battle alongside me?”

Aron nodded shortly, legs digging into the cobblestone path that wound between graves. Murakami started to rise to his feet, only for his legs to give out. The injuries inflicted earlier to save him from the flames were refusing to let him flee here. “Aron, Mud-slap!”

The ground type move ought to be super effective on the Pokémon, though it wouldn’t be much with Heatmor’s drastic power increase over them. “Shieldon, use protect to guard Aron!”

Shieldon slid in front of Aron as Heatmor’s head drew back, preparing another Flame Thrower. “Brace! Flame Thrower!”

Heatmor was about to shoot it out- When Honedge came flying in from the side, blade slamming against the side of its head. The blue clothe, slowly repairing itself, fluttered in the self-made wind, wrapped securely around its scabbard. “Honedge?”

The Pokémon spun, and floated into the middle, right before him. A blue eye glanced at him, before looking forward. Riolu hurtled from its hiding place, slamming against Heatmor’s back. It bounced overhead, landing between Honedge and Aron. Riolu took up a fighting stance, as Honedge waved its scabbard in the air. 

Murakami swallowed hard, heart squeezing in his chest. Even though he hadn’t shown them that he was able to guide them properly, they were still trusting him. Riolu reached out to pat Honedge’s side. Well, Honedge trusted him- Riolu was protecting it’s friend. 

Murakami took a deep breath, mind falling utterly calm. 

The only thing he could do when shown so much trust was to win this battle.

Mr. And Mrs. Murakami were in the middle of discussing whether or not they should go out searching for Kō when the door flung open. Kō came straggling in, Aron and Shieldon helping him keep his balance. One of his eyebrows was singed off. 

Mrs. Murakami sucked in her breath sharply, calm disturbed as Honedge floated in behind Kō. The blue scarf was carefully not touching the human, and the ghostly blade pressed against Kō’s back, helping him move. A small Riolu followed them, formally closing the door and then turning around to stare at the two humans staring at the small group that had made its way home. 

“Kō.” Mr. Mruakami placed a calming, supporting hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, and turned towards the phone. “Kō, go sit down on the couch. We’ll call a doctor and a nurse to take care of you and the Pokémon.”

“Ah, but Aron needs to be fed. His steel plating-“

Was heavily damaged. Aron would need to eat twice the normal amount of iron he normally did to repair the heavy marks. Mr. Murakami gave Kō a sharp look- Kō obediently started limping towards the couch. 

While Mrs. Muakami called up the nearest doctor willing to do house visits, Mr. Murakami began to retrieve the heavy bag of iron nuggets sold to feed to Aron’s. He crouched down and began to start the nightly ritual that Kō normally did of feeding the Pokémon. “Thank you all for protecting my son.”

He set a bowl full of berries before Riolu, and glanced at the Honedge, head bowing in contrition. “I apologize, but I don’t know your diet.”

The Honedge swept its scarf in the air, and wrapped its scarf around one of the Riolu’s berries. It didn’t have a proper mouth, but it still managed to eat the berry. Riolu pushed the bowl over, sharing the food with the ghost Pokémon. 

Mr. Murakami stood, and moved to prepare more food. Tonight the Pokémon would feast.

He and his wife had never had the luck or fortune to find Pokémon willing to stick around their entire lives. When he was younger, Mr. Murakami had befriended a Espurr, which eventually wandered out one night and never returned. Mrs. Murakami sometimes mentioned the Vivillion she had with an unusual pattern, that flew away on a mating flight and never returned. Their son however- what he lacked in human friendships, Pokémon seemed to overflow. Most humans only ever met and befriended one Pokémon their entire lives, but for four to appear before Kō?

“Be sure to care for them well.”

“I will.” Kō promised, as Mrs. Murakami reentered the room.

“The doctor should be arriving shortly.”

Mrs. Murakami glanced at the three Pokémon, and lowered her head in the same gesture Mr. Murakami had done. “Thank you for protecting my son. Please feel free to stay as long as you like. Our house will always be open to you.”

Riolu smiled at her around a mouthful of food. When Kō smiled slightly as well, Riolu’s head twisted away in a silent ‘hmph’. 

Mr. Murakami couldn’t help the thought that their household was about to get a lot livelier.

\---------

Taichi Betsuyaku curled up under the bridge, head hanging low. 

Normally Absol would follow him to school, before disappearing for the rest of the day until it was time for Taichi to go home. He was one of those in the Go-Home-Club. Nobody ever really wanted him to join their club- one older classmate had pretty much begged him to stay away from the pottery club.

Taichi didn’t mind it usually. Absol would pick him up from school, along with Doduo and the three of them would have a good time exploring Mikado City together. One of their favorite places was the river that cut through part of the city. The rushing water soothed their spirits, and Taichi had become extraordinarily good at swimming from his frequent unplanned dips in the water. 

Today though, had started horribly and threatened to end horribly. First Doduo had come down with the flu, and had to stay home. Absol had escorted Taichi to school, but the moment Absol left; the day started well and truly going downhill. He had noticed a chain laying out and picked it up to put it away. Someone from outside of the school had noticed and started yelling at him to not attack his fellow students- That had taken until nearly lunch time to sort out- apparently his teachers and principals were extremely concerned over his mental wellbeing and the fact that he was always followed by an Absol. He was finally allowed to go to class, where he found out that he had forgotten all of his homework at home. And then the Class President had asked someone to feed the pet Bunnelby. Taichi of course volunteered, one thing led to another, and pretty soon fire trucks were surrounding the school.

Now Taichi was sitting beneath the bridge, having been told to go home early for the day. He sighed sadly, and propped his head on his knees. He didn’t mean to cause any problems. He always had the best intentions one could ask for. But it just didn’t ever seem to translate to his peers, and he was always alone instead.

“Bli-Blissey?”

Taichi blinked as a warm, comforting voice entered his ears. He glanced up, to a sea of fluffy pink. Warm, soft, comforting fur brushed against his cheeks, wiping away tears he didn’t even know he had. “Blissey!”

The Pokémon smiled at him kindly. The white angelic-like wings on the edges of her arms waved in the warm spring wind. “Blissey!” She pulled out her egg, and held it out towards him. Taichi was about to refuse, when a delicious smell the likes of which he had never smelled before wafted past his nose. His mouth began to water.

“Thank you.” He reached out to take the egg, and held it carefully in his hands. The egg smelled amazing, and he hadn’t had lunch. Blissey smiled, her fur beginning to fall back into it’s proper place. 

The egg was already half peeled. Taichi took a single bite- and felt a wide, happy smile spread across his face. “So good!” He couldn’t, and didn’t, hold himself from devouring the entire thing leaving behind only the empty shell.

Blissey plopped down next to him, smiling in contentment now that her deed was done. Taichi burped, full and content. “mmmm~ I’ve never had anything that tasted this good before! Thanks for the egg!”

“Blissey! Biss!”

Blissey’s smile nearly rivaled the sun. “Blissey!”

She reached out to gently tug him to his feet. An unknown voice rose from the river side just a short distance away. “Waaaah? Wait, wait- what’s that? Ack, Altha, you around here? We need your help!”

The Blissey froze- and began running in the direction of the voice. Taichi followed after, wondering if he could be of any use. Surely he could be at least a little useful, and Blissey’s egg was so good- 

He arrived at the top of the river embankment to a scene of chaos. An older kid was knee deep in the river, an Octillary’s long tentacles wrapped securely around his right arm, threatening to pull him into the water. There was a pink heart-shaped Pokémon floating nearby, a long cut sluggishly bleeding into the water. Basculin were beginning to swim closer, drawn in by the blood.

“Ah! There you are Altha! Help! Get my bag please!”

Bag? Taichi glanced around, eyes falling on an abandoned bag sitting at the top of the cement slope. There was a medkit for Pokémon and humans alike poking out of the top. “This bag?”

“Yes, that’s the one! Could you please-“

Taichi took a step forward- and slipped. His eyes went wide as he watched the bag go flying from his hands to make a beautiful parabola through the air, spinning at just the right angle to dump all of the contents to the ground. The small white Pokémon hovering around the others head dove for the falling medkits.

That was all Taichi saw before his body’s long and well seasoned body went limp and tucked in, cushioning the blow. He rolled a few feet, before sliding to a halt. “Ow, ow, ow-“

“Ah, Togetic is evolving? Why now of all times?”

Huh? Taichi looked up with huge eyes as a unfamiliar white glow filled his eyes. Uhoh, had he messed up big time again, hadn’t he? Altha jumped down, scooped the Pokémon medkit up and rushed over to the pink Pokémon floating on the water. She carefully pulled the Pokémon into shallower water, paws gently shooing away the Basculin that quickly began snapping at each other instead. Altha reached for the medkit she had carried.

Taichi blinked as another set of pink paws touched his side, seeking any wounds. Another Blissey? He glanced between the two, eyes wide. “Oh, Sirona- Waa! Ow!”

The older child flinched, unable to back away from the Octillary with its arms wrapped around his. The white light settled, and a white, red, and blue Pokémon swept forward, wings cutting through the air in an attack formation that had Taichi ducking for cover. Sirona stepped forward, bodily thrusting herself in front of him in case of any danger. “Bliss-Blissey!”

The white Pokémon dove into the water- and Taichi watched wide-eyed as a slowpoke went sailing overhead, half of an Octillary’s arm still dangling from it’s lips. “Aha! Thank you Togetic- Ah, wait, you’re not Togetic anymore are you? You’re Togekiss now!” The child smiled at Togekiss, arms shifting the Octillary in his arms to a better position. “We should go check on that Slowpoke. He nearly choked on this Octillary after all.”

Sirona hurried over as Togekiss carefully nudged the unconscious Slowpoke closer. 

Then, the other turned a bright smile to Taichi. “Hello there! Aren’t you out of school early?”

“U-Uh, well-“ Taichi stammered- he didn’t really want to say he was told to go home early, and had rebelliously not gone home, but to the river instead. “I was just picking up some medicine for my Pokémon…”

“Oh, is that so? Sirona, do you have an extra egg? I’m sure it’ll cheer up your Pokémon in no time!” The other waded out of the river. Togekiss fluttered next to him, and landed gently on the cement next to the Slowpoke.

“I-I’m really sorry about your Pokémon! I didn’t mean to make it evolve!”

“Ah, it’s okay, it’s okay.” The other smiled, “I’m not mad or anything. You were trying to help after all. I knew Togetic would probably evolve one day, I just didn’t know she evolved through a shiny stone!” He patted Taichi on the back kindly, as Sirona held out a egg. “Here, you should take this to your Pokémon. It will recover quickly after eating it.”

Taichi swallowed hard- it was nice to talk to a human being who didn’t get angry at his attempts to help. “Thank you.”

“Ah, no problem, no problem. You be careful going home, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

The older child waved as he set off, Octillary wrapped around his neck like a living scarf, Togekiss floating through the sky beside him, and two Blissey carrying a bucket of water. 

That was how Absol found Taichi, standing in awestruck silence, fingers curled around the Blissey’s egg. Worriedly he nosed Taichi’s hand. He stiffened in surprise when Taichi wheeled, arms tightening around his chest in a gigantic hug. “I just met the coolest person today!”

Taichi grinned into Absol’s fur. “Best of all, he gave me something that’ll make Doduo recover quickly! Let’s go home Absol!”

\----------

Tatsuya Kuruma watched Alomomola swim in circles around the small pond. Her long fins flexed and she twirled in the water, the very picture of grace and elegance. The water grass flexed and spun in the created currents.

After several long weeks of recuperation, Alomomola was ready to be returned to the sea. The pond that was originally created as a shallow habitat for lotads wasn’t big enough to hold her anymore. Normally an Alomomola was nearly four feet tall, though when this particular one was found, she was nearly a foot smaller. Being taken care of by two Blissy and a Togekiss had made her grow - she had reached her normal height of 3’11’’. It was time to send her back to the sea.

“Okay Alomomola, it’s about time you went back to the sea, huh?”

Sirona and Altha gasped in horror, pink arms waving in the air as they attempted to explain just how bad of an idea that was in their own language. Altha brandished a Lotad at him, “Blissey, Blissey!”

“Ah, this is the Lotad that Alomomola helped a few days ago, correct?”

“Blissey! Bliss!” Altha nodded as she gestured from Alomomola to Lotad, and between the two of them. Tatsuya frowned for a few moments, before brightening again. 

“Ah, you want her to stay and help out since you can’t heal water Pokémon very well? But Alomomola, don’t you wish to return to the sea?”

Alomomola had firmly wrapped her large fins around the largest rocks of the small pond, and was staring at him with a look that could only be described as a ‘move-me-if-you-dare’. Togekiss preened rather smugly in her tree. 

Tatsuya leveled a very calm look at them. “Alomomola, I know you wish to stay here. But the pond is just too small for you. You can’t live here. You know that, don’t you?”

Alomomola’s fins wilted at his calm voice. Tatsuya reached into the water, hands gently petting Alomomola’s side. “You’re really a good Pokémon Alomomola, and I’ll never forget you, but you can’t stay in this tiny little pond. You aren’t really a fresh water fish, even if you have been enduring it until now. You’re very brave Alomomola.”

The long fins gently brushed against his fingertips. A slight tingle ran up his fingers. Alomomola drifted forward slightly. Tatsuya smiled, “I walk by the bridge every day on my way back from school. If you ever want to visit us, just go there.”

Alomomola rippled slightly. Her fins lightly, gently tugged at his wrist, before falling away.

It was a clear, bright, sunny day that Alomomola was placed into the large river. Her fin crested the water, as she made laps around the river. Tatsuya smiled as he watched her stretch her fins. Sirona and Altha waved to her as she started downstream. Tatsuya slowly stood, one hand shielding his eyes against the sun’s glare as he watched her head for the ocean. When her fin disappeared from the top of the water, Tatsuya turned to start up the side of the river.

A 70 lb Pokémon going at a fast enough speed to breach the water and send herself flying slammed itself into his back. Tatsuya face planted into Sirona, who fell onto Altha, that grabbed onto Togekiss, and then all five of them went rolling into the water. Tatsuya spluttered as Alomomola flopped weakly in the shallows. Her fins were wrapped around a magikarp that had a twist of plastic wrapped around its gills. 

Tatsuya stared at the magikarp, then at Alomomola who looked rather smug. “Are you- Are you going to make this river safe before you go?”

Alomomola slid further into the water as Tatsuya pulled the plastic away from Magikarp’s gills. Her expression was rather smug and knowing though.

Tatsuya laughed quietly. “I get it! I get it. You’re not going to leave this soon. But I can’t keep you at my house either.”

Alomomola was her own miniature whirlpool as Tatsuya eased the Magikarp back down into the water. Magikarp’s weak muscles weren’t able to keep up with the current, and it was sent careening downriver. Tatsuya watched it go, before turning his attention to the fish Pokémon. “Good job Alomomola. I guess I’m just going have to check the river every day, aren’t I?”

Almomola dipped further underwater, and watched him go home for as long as she could see him. 

Mr. Kuruma cheerfully agreed to expand the pond in their backyard, asking only that Tatsuya warn him if he brought any Gyarados home. It only took a few weeks, before the newest member of Tatsuya’s family came home once again. 

\------------  
_Four Years Ago_  
\------------

The sky was on fire.

Tatsuya stared up at the blazing orange sky with wide eyes as Togekiss curled up behind him. She could sense the conflict, sense the overwhelming sadness and sorrow that rolled across the city as buildings crumbled and broke. Sirona and Altha were huddled together, clinging to each other as they stared in the direction where destruction was being wrought. Alomomola sank to the bottom of her pond.

Tatsuya gulped, dry and hard. “Let’s go everyone.”

The Pokémon turned to look at him. “We should go help everyone in need. Sirona, Altha, go retrieve as many Blissey Eggs from the fridge as possible. Togekiss, grab the pail for Alomomola. I’m going to go get the first aid kit.”

The first aid kit probably wouldn’t be enough, but it’d be better then nothing. There would undoubtedly be hurt people, and Tatsuya couldn’t just stand back and do nothing. He had to help as well. 

“Bliss!”

Altha and Sirona arrived, Altha holding a box of blissey eggs they kept on hand for emergency situations. Sirona held a box full of Berries. Togekiss swept in, holding Alomomola’s pail in her feet. It was a tight squeeze, but one that Alomomola could make if she curled in her giant fins. Normally she only got in to be placed in the river. But the destruction didn’t seem to have reached the riverside quite yet. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

Togekiss took to the sky, as below, Tatsuya, Altha, and Sirona ran along the streets below. The two Blissey’s fur were bristling, the overwhelming waves of sorrow and unhappiness crashing in on them from all sides. Tatsuya bypassed people fleeing from the destruction, some of them carrying Pokémon, others being carried by their Pokémon.

There was one family moving away from the destruction, a zubat fluttering around their heads. An Absol staggered alongside them, blood trickling from long gashes on its back. A child that was faintly familiar to Tatsuya supported the Absol on one side, as a Doduo supported it from the other. “Hang on Absol. We’re going to find a doctor.”

“Sirona! Use Soft-boiled on the Absol!”

An egg flew overhead, landing directly in Absol’s mouth. Absol automatically bit. The gash marks began to scab over, and the child looked at him with grateful tears in his eyes. “Thank you!”

“Ah, you’re welcome. You should keep on moving towards the river- it doesn’t seem like those black holes have gone over there yet.” Tatsuya pointed towards the river, before gesturing to Togekiss. “Togekiss, drop Alomomola off at the river- Alomomola, focus on helping any Pokémon or humans that are trying to cross the river, okay? We’re going to go further on into the city.”

Togekiss took off, shooting towards where the river lay. Kuruma glanced at the two Blissey, both holding their precious boxes above their heads. “Okay, let’s go-“

‘Wait! Uh, I-I don’t think you remember me, but I- I want to help you out this time. Please!” 

“T-Taichi?! You can’t mean to go back!”

“Absol agrees with me! We need to go back and help other people. Absol can tell which buildings are safe or not. So please, let me tag along.”

Tatsuya hesitated- he had left in the middle of night without telling his parents he was headed for a dangerous situation. Taichi’s parents were trying to refuse, tugging their son along, when Absol settled it.

Absol took two steps forward, and crouched slightly- the gesture was clear. Let him carry the heavy boxes. Taichi and Doduo tore themselves away to stand next to Absol. “Mom, Dad, it’ll be okay, promise! Doduo’s skill is running away after all! Nobody can catch up to her!”

“Taichi….”

They looked to Tatsuya as their very last chance of stopping their son. Tatsuya’s head ducked, before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “I swear I won’t let any harm come to your son. Please let me borrow him and his Pokémon to find and rescue anyone else who may trapped and injured.” He bowed formally, heart thundering in his chest.

The father sighed, heavy and low. “Taichi. Just- send us some kind of message one a hour to let us know you’re doing well okay? I know we can’t help in this, other then getting away. Taichi, promise me you’ll take care of yourself and put yourself first before anyone else, _please_.”

“Okay Dad, I promise.”

Taichi hugged his parents, before pulling himself on Doduo. He gestured, “Come on up! She can take both of us. Absol can take the boxes.”

“Thank you so much. Sirona, Altha, are you two going to be okay?”

Altha made a motion like a thumbs up, grinning proudly. Sirona hesitated, before nodding. “Okay, let’s go. Keep an eye out for any hurt Pokémon!”

Buildings flowed past, the Pokémon running to keep up with the Doduo. Togekiss fluttered from overhead, her white feathers slowly becoming dyed black by the rising smoke in the air. She circled overhead, and shot off towards the right. The small group of Pokémon screeched to make the sharp turn- Doduo’s claws hit the wall, and the two humans could feel themselves beginning to slide off. Then, she rightened herself, and the two humans settled back on her back with unconcealed sighs of relief. 

Absol hit the wall, and sailed overhead gracefully to land gently on the pavement. The two Blissey rolled, hit the wall without care being cushioned by their fur, and popped to their feet. “Hmmm, maybe Togekiss should- oh.”

Tatsuya’s voice trailed off as he noted what he hoped was an unconscious person in the street, head covered in blood. An injured Growlithe sat next to her, right forepaw completely gone. It started growling the second it saw them, fur bristling in an attempt to look threatening. Tatsuya slid off of Doduo, and held his hands out to his two Blissey.

Togekiss fluttered downwards, before freezing as Growlithe half turned towards her, teeth bared. Absol stepped up next to Tatsuya. “Taichi, stay on Doduo.”

“O-Okay.” Taichi’s voice squeaked, and Tatsuya suddenly deeply regretted his decision to allow a twelve-year-old on his quest to help anyone injured. 

“Growlithe, my name is Tatsuya. I’m here to help you and your owner. These two Blissey are my friends. We want to help you.”

Growlithe’s fur stopped brisling, and slowly the hackles fell. Tatsuya lifted a box full of Blissey Eggs from Absol’s back. “Here, you know this smell, don’t you? It won’t hurt you.”

Growlithe sniffed the air, and stepped forward. Tatsuya carefully broke the egg in half, extending it towards Growlithe. Growlithe ate it in two bites, and finally stood down from its aggressive stance. Tatsuya sighed in relief, and carefully reached for the unconscious human. He was careful to keep his movements slow where Growlithe could see him, but Growlithe was no longer aggressive, just passively, anxiously watching its human. Tatsuya carefully placed his hands against her neck, seeking a pulse. It was steady and strong. Her chest was rising and falling. Her arm was twisted at an odd angle, but- “Looks like she’s just unconscious. Most of the blood isn’t hers but Growlithe’s. You did a good job on protecting her. Except for the broken arm, she should be just fine.”

Tatsuya rocked back on his heels, eyes going towards the cloudy sky. It was going to rain soon. What should he do with her now? He couldn’t leave her in the street, but he couldn’t take her along with him. “Togekiss, take her to the river, by the bridge. Alomomola should be able to keep an eye on her.”

Altha began bandaging the stump of Growlithe’s paw, as Tatsuya slipped his arms underneath her limp body. She was probably a good fifty pounds heavier then him, but Togekiss and Absol were there in a heartbeat, assisting him on getting her on Togekiss’s back. Growlithe followed her up the second Altha finished bandaging the wound. “Go Togekiss.”

“Ummm, T-Tatsuya-sempai?”

“Yes Taichi?”

“Where should we go next?”

Tatsuya pointed to the burning house down the street. “Over there is a good place to start.”

“Okay.”

Tatsuya pulled himself up behind Taichi, and Doduo began cautiously approaching the house. Absol’s head swung up, as if searching the night sky. “Absol? Is something wrong?” Taichi worried, “Did you sense something?”

Absol shook his head, as he paced beside Doduo. His red eyes scanned the darkening sky. Storm clouds roiled and boiled, a low boom of crashing, crumbling buildings rumbled in the distance. Tatsuya swallowed hard.

Was coming out here really the right idea- “Ah! Over there! Is that another person?”

Tatsuya’s head turned. “Good job Taichi. You’re right, that is a human.”

A child of about five years old was lying like a broken doll, half hidden by a destroyed telephone pole. A dead Rattata lay on his back. Dead, unseeing eyes stared blankly into the distance, a small chunk of torn-out flesh still clenched in its teeth. Until the very end, Rattata had attempted to protect its human. “You did a good job Rattata.” Tatsuya murmured, using two small pebbles to weigh down the eyes. 

Togekiss was already coming back. Tatsuya glanced at the human boy, wondering where to start. Altha, normally rash and ready to charge in no matter the situation, was also hesitating. It was Sirona, the quiet one, that took the first step and began to check the boy for wounds. “Is he-“ Taichi began, before sliding to a stop.

”I- He’s still alive.” Tatsuya said, like a mantra. “He’s still alive. He’s not dead yet, but it looks like it’s a near thing. I need to staunch the blood!” 

Tatsuya had stitched up a few deep gashes on Pokémon before. Altha and Sirona would put it into sleep, and hold it steady as Tatsuya threaded the needle and began to neatly, steadily stitch up the Pokémon. The memories and the fact that Taichi was still nearby, nervous but trusting, steadied his hands as he began the same, neat, quiet stitches. He couldn’t let anyone down now.

Then thick, heavy bandages were wound around the other wounds, before the child was slid onto Togekiss’s back. Tatsuya debated on moving Rattata away, before deciding against it.

The child deserved to know what had happened to his Pokémon. 

Tatsuya rose to his feet, and took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

It was the start of a disturbing, heartrending trend. People lay dead in the streets, bodies twisted in horrific ways. Tatsuya would command Taichi to close his eyes, as he and the two Blissey straightened out the bodies, tucking them to the side of the road. They could do nothing for the dead, except to press on and hope they could find some living. Some would come running out of the streets, blood covered and sobbing. Tatsuya and Taichi would administer what first aid they could, directing them towards the river before pressing on. Togekiss would fly those unable to walk back to the river.

Togekiss had been dyed nearly completely black by the soot and ash that spiraled into the sky. She flew before them however, scouting the way. Taichi and Tatsuya carefully picked their way over ruined streets, Taichi firmly on Doduo’s back. Absol remained close, his red eyes tense and wary.

It was draining. Even though Tatsuya knew they hadn’t been doing it for hours on end, it felt that way. The constant fear and tension that wound its way down his spine, filling his brain when it wasn’t busy with helping people.

Occasionally they’d find a small, huddled group of people who’d talk of another person with strong Pokémon who protected them. The descriptions of those people always varied- one talked about a red haired boy with steel Pokémon, another about a brown haired boy with psychic and ghost Pokémon. Togekiss took them towards the river, and the bridge that Alomomola patiently waited at, her healing fins ready to embrace any Pokémon that appeared with injures. 

The first raindrop hit Taichi’s nose, making the child wrinkle it. “Aww, it’s beginning to rain.” 

“Oh dear. We should speed things up. Once it starts raining, Togekiss’s vision will be impaired, and so will Absol’s nose.”

“Then which direction now?” Taichi questioned. “To our right it looks like we got an empty road, but to our left we’ve got a burning house. Doesn’t seem like anyone’s in it though.”

Tatsuya glanced up towards Taichi- Taichi had been right about everything he had seen so far, so- “Okay then. We’ll go left. If there’s nobody in the burning house, then anyone injured would avoid it out of fear.”

Tatsuya turned, ready to start down the path. Togekiss started dropping from the sky, her feathers now almost completely black. “Someone! Please! Help!”

A voice from the right.

Tatsuya was turning and sprinting towards the voice before he had even fully registered beyond the first sentence. Taichi and Doduo quickly caught up to him, Taichi reaching out to help him swing on. Sirona and Altha barely managed to keep up as they hurtled down the narrow streets. Rain began to pour down in earnest as they arrived to a scene of horror.

There was a girl who looked to be about Taichi’s age, arms clutched tight around a Pansage. A Miltank lay on the ground, thrown from where she had attempted to defend her human. A mechanical monster that Tatsuya had never seen before clanked and roared as it charged down the Pansage clutched in the girl’s arms. It looked like a giant Ariados, just with eight legs instead of four. “Sirona! Get to Miltank! Togekiss! Extreme speed that thing!”

Togekiss slammed into the mechanical monstrosity. It shuddered, but didn’t fall. “Air slash!”

Togekiss climbed into the sky, wings outstretched to deal damage. Taichi dug his heels into Doduo’s sides, “Doduo! Get to that girl!”

Tatsuya slid off the second they arrived, helping boost the girl onto the Pokémon. “Taichi, retreat! Sirona will have the Miltank up soon, and those two will join you!”

“W-What about you Tatsuya?”

“I’m going to join the battle.” His voice quivered a little despite himself. He wasn’t a battler. Nearly every mock Pokémon battle he had ever participated in ended in complete defeat, unless he was part of a team where his support would help the other steamroll the competition. 

But this was a life-or-death situation, one that threatened the child that had been entrusted to him, so he couldn’t afford to loose. “Absol! Protect Tatsuya!”

Absol leapt up beside him, obeying Taichi’s command easily. “Aim for it’s joints!” The girl called, before they had vanished around a corner. The monster roared its fury. The buildings around them shook. Tatsuya’s face drained of color. Togekiss was batted out of the sky easily, with a single arm. “Togekiss!”

Sirona cried out as a leg came crashing down next to her, nearly spearing the Miltank. Altha charged, fists flying to perform Double-Slap ineffectually against sturdy iron armor.

Tatsuya ducked backwards as the third leg scythed through the air. Absol leapt on top, horn glowing as he attacked the exposed joint. It wasn’t doing much damage however, Absol’s exhaustion clear in every line of his body. He had been carrying heavy boxes, and helping to scout the way- it was no wonder he was exhausted. “Absol, come on back, go to Taichi and protect him okay?”

Absol ignored him- he was intent on his last order. Protect Tatsuya. 

Altha and Sirona cheered as Miltank rose to her hooves, dizzy and swaying but moving. “Good, come on out Altha, Sirona! Altha, help Togekiss!”

Togekiss struggled to rise, her feathers weighted down by the rainwater. Tatsuya took a step forward, but was knocked back as one of the legs slammed down in front of him. Absol growled, but was tossed into the air in short order. 

“Look out!”

Tatsuya looked up as another voice he didn’t recognize resounded through the rain-filled air. “ARON! EAT THAT THING!”

A small Aron went flying through the air, teeth sinking into the wrought iron like it was butter. It swallowed it’s mouthful in one quick, steady gulp. “Shieldon! Protect that Togekiss! Lucario, help the Blissey!”

The small Pokémon skidded to a halt in front of Togekiss. It’s head lowered, as it dug it’s feet in. A low groaning growl resounded from the monster. It reared up on its hind legs, the four legs it had left aiming for the Aron eating chunks out of it.

“Honedge- slice into those joints.”

Tatsuya craned his neck upwards as Honedge flew overhead, sharp blade slicing straight through one of the exposed joints. Taichi and the girl who were supposed to flee cheered on from the background. “Yeah! Good job Murakami! Now you can fight too Absol!”

Absol grunted as he pushed up from where he had been tossed. He rushed back into battle, head down. A red haired teen with sleepy eyes appeared, and held out a hand. “Are you injured?”

“No, just a little dazed. Thank you for saving me.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m just returning the favor I owe to another.” The other helped Tatsuya to his feet. A high, metallic screeching noise filled the air as the monster slowly toppled and fell. “We should escape now. While we crippled the creature, I’m sorry to say I don’t have the necessary power to destroy it.”

“You’re right, we should. Taichi! Call back Absol! We’re going to escape now!”

The four humans escaped into the darkness of the rain, leaving behind only a crippled monster as the only mark they had been there. 

“You should flee towards the river.” The red-head stated calmly. 

Tatsuya shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving yet. I came out here to search down any injured, and I’m going to do so until I have no supplies left.”

The red-head and the girl turned to stare at him. “You’re looking for- ah, I see.” The red-head smiled slowly, calmly. Like he had expected such an answer. “Then please allow me to accompany you and protect you.”

“Ah, I couldn’t possibly ask you to go that far-“

“Me too!” The girl yelped, hand shooting in the air. “I know the city like the back of my hand. I can tell you which streets people are more likely to have gone down! Oh, and I’m Yuka by the way.”

Tatsuya surveyed the three sets of serious eyes staring at him. He swallowed hard, as he nodded. He was far too lucky to have these three willing to support him. “I’m in your care then. Let’s go and find any injured!”

The rest of the night passed by in a blur for Tatsuya. More and more injured began to pour in, Lucario’s aura able to sense them through walls. Supplies slowly dwindled, and Yuka broke into houses to steal bed sheets to be torn into bandages. The empty boxes were abandoned along the way.

At some point, the four of them were separated. Taichi and Yuka forced to flee on Doduo’s back as another mechanical monster attacked, bigger and worse then the other they had faced, and Tatsuya was cut off from Murakami by falling rubble. 

Tatsuya wandered the broken city, Togekiss fluttering weakly by his side. Sirona and Altha wearily walked beside him. They hadn’t found anyone for some time, and judging by the bullet holes and scorch marks burned into the walls, they wouldn’t either. The police, firemen, and army had already been through here. 

“Togekiss.” Tatsuya spoke softly, hoping that Taichi had managed to get away safely, that Murakami hadn’t been killed by the monster, that Yuka hadn’t gotten separated from Taichi, “Let’s get back to Alomomola. We should go check on the people we left there. I don’t think there’s anything left here we can do.”

The underneath of the bridge was completely empty of the humans and Pokémon they had rescued- instead several doctors and police quietly waited, eyes on the sky. They had seen Togekiss bringing the injured, and were waiting to see if she had found any more.

At the sight of Tatsuya stumbling towards them, they were moving, blankets being tossed around him, his Pokémon being swept to where other Chansey’s waited, ready to treat them. It didn’t take long before he and all four of his Pokémon were being taken away.

Home. They were going home. 

“Tatsuya!”

Tatsuya stopped as Mother and Father wrapped their arms around him, hugs tight and choking. Mother sobbed, “I thought I’d never see you again! Why didn’t you tell us when you left?”

“Sorry mom. I’m sorry. I just- I just-“ 

Exhaustion and pain welled up, overwhelming him as he slumped into mother’s arms. Mother stroked his hair as she murmured softly, “Let it all out. Let it out.” Tatsuya was confused for a moment, before realizing that he was crying.

And like that, all self control _broke_.

\--------

Taichi and Yuka silently watched the police swarm them. Taichi smiled slowly, though it didn’t feel quite right on his face. “So, uh, wanna exchange phone numbers? We didn’t get to do so with those other two- uhh, Tatsuya and Murakami, but we sure made a great team, huh?”

Yuka nodded slowly, “We did. Until we got separated.” After they had gotten separated, they had run in search patterns for a half hour, until they had found the police instead of the other two they were looking for.

“I-I’m sure that they’re doing just fine! Murakami’s super strong, so I’m sure he protected Tatsuya!”

Absol slowly lowered himself to the ground. Doduo sank next to him, her entire body shaking from the stress and exhaustion of running away from multiple monsters. The empty boxes that had held Tatsuya’s supplies had been abandoned long ago. Miltank trotted up, settling next to Absol. 

Yuka entered her number and email address into Taichi’s phone, as Taichi did the same to hers. “I’ll call you later once I find my parents, okay Taichi?”

“Y-Yeah. I’ll text you back then.”

Taichi forlornly watched her be taken off by the police, moving to a different shelter. Apparently his parents were registered in a different shelter, so he’d be taken there. “Please be safe, everyone.” He mumbled, fingers running through Doduo’s and Absol’s fur. 

When Taichi reached his parents, he closed his eyes as he leaned against them. Absol and Doduo silently, quietly settled down, Zuu fluttering between them, clicking softly in worry. “Hey, mom, dad. I actually helped today. I didn’t mess up too badly, and I think I really helped!” He sniffled, eyes filling with tears. He buried his face in his mothers stomach. “I-I-“

“We’re so proud of you Taichi. You did a wonderful job out there.” Mother removed his hat, soothing his hair. Like a dam breaking, so did his willpower, and Taichi silently sobbed into his mother’s hold.

\---------

Murakami emerged from the wreckage, hands clenched in trembling fists. He had lost track of the other three. He recognized the two boys, but not the girl. One had been the child that rescued him from the wreckage and let him meet Shieldon, the other had his hat stolen. He had finally met the one he was searching for after searching for years, and he hadn’t been able to do much more then protect them slightly before he was unable to keep his promise to himself and failed.

Tatsuya was on his own, separated in a fight. None of his Pokémon were strong enough to move that much rubble, and Togekiss was taking injured people back to the river. With the monster screaming down the street towards them, they were forced to run and separate.

Occasionally he’d see flashes of Togekiss floating through the air, searching for others, before she’d disappear from sight and aura as the pouring rain thundered down upon them. Murakami wiped water from his eyes. Lucario glanced at him, as Honedge floated closer. Even Lucario, famed by their ability to run for days straight, was exhausted. Paws bled sluggishly into the ground, torn up by the sharp debris scattered everywhere. Aron rumbled softly, head hanging. 

The iron he had eaten was slowly being processed into stronger, thicker, iron plating. But it didn’t do much for the living creature underneath the armor that was exhausted and weary. 

“Hey! We got contact!”

Murakami tensed, hand moving out to touch Honedge’s blade gently. The scarf fluttered, before the Pokémon hid itself behind his back. Ready to attack if needed.

Army men appeared, Arcanine, Raticate, and other attack Pokémon at their feet. “Hey! You there! You okay kid?”

They were tense and wary, but so far all they had seen were mechanical monsters- no human looking monsters. Murakami bowed his head, “I am well.”

“Good, let’s get the civilian out of here.”

Murakami silently allowed himself to be led off.

He wasn’t supposed to be in the city when that portal opened up and spat out monsters- he had just been passing through to visit his grandparents in another town. When the portal opened up, he had been moving before he really thought about it. He knew his duty- as one who had been surrounded by Pokémon that were strong enough to fight, it was his duty to protect.

“Excuse me, but- have you seen any others. I was with three others, a boy and a girl on a Doduo with an Absol, Miltank, and Pansage. Then there was a thi-“

“We haven’t seen any kids still liv- Anyways, if they’re alive then they should’ve been moved to shelters. You need to get to shelter yourself.”

“…Understood.”

His grandparents were waiting at the edge of the cordoned area, seriously quiet and calm to everyone’s worried chattering and yelling. “Did you do a good job in there?” Grandmother asked.

Murakami thought of the dead people he had been forced to leave behind. Then the living people he had helped save with the other three. Those he had rescued on his own. “I did my best.”

“That is all we could ask for. Let’s go home Kō.”

“I- There were three others with me that I need to find.”

Grandmother held his hands, and squeezed them. “Another day Kō. Another day. For now, you must concentrate on your own family.” It made sense, so Kō allowed himself to be bundled into the car beside his Pokémon.

The car ride to his grandparents house was silent, his Pokémon exhausted but unable to sleep. It wasn’t until Grandmother hugged him, did he realize he was silently crying.

\-------

Yuka Kon stared out at the bustling, milling people as she silently snapped and clicked her phone open and close. Rumors kept filling her ears about a mysterious group named BORDER that had fought off the monsters, and forced the portal close. 

She listened carefully, writing down the little threads and pieces of the information she could gather. Yuka wanted to help. If she could find this mysterious organization, then maybe she could convince them to let her join. And if she could join, then she could argue not just for attacking teams but- a search and rescue team. 

She already knew the three people she’d absolutely want to help out on such a team.

Yuka wanted to know that next time such a thing happened, there would be a team who would find people like they did before it was too late. People who could fight, instead of having to run away like they did, but still focused on making sure that they didn't have to pull any still bodies out of rubble. She had to do something before the freshly made memories overwhelmed her- before-

Pansage gently tugged on her arm, and held up a precious item wrapped in leaves.

A Blissey Egg that Tatsuya had given her sometime during their desperate attempt to save as many people as they could. Just for her. She sniffled, tears overflowing silently as she bawled into Miltank’s fur. It was okay, it was okay, she was going to be fine, and so were they. Taichi was being taken to his parents, Murakami and Tatsuya would stick together, and she was going to find them again. Eventually. She would.

“Yuka?”

“Dad?” She whispered, looking up slowly. 

“Yuka!” Strong arms wrapped around her, as Father held her close. “I was so worried! Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine now. I’m here, it’ll be okay.”

“Dad…”

Father squeezed her tightly, murmuring as many promises as he could into her ears. “Don’t cry. I’m going to take care of you. I promise.”

Yuka hugged him back, tears unable to stop.

\-------------  
_Today_  
\-------------

Kō Murakami slowly woke up, eyes blinking slowly as he stared at the table before him. Tea steamed gently. There was a blanket tucked around his body, warm and comforting like it usually was. Fifteen minutes- he had only been asleep for fifteen minutes to organize his thoughts and file away information, so how?

Lucario smiled smugly from across from him as he silently laughed at Murakami’s situation.

His entire team was asleep on him. Tatsuya was leaning against his left arm, and Murakami could spy Taichi’s ever-present hat on the other side. Yuka leaned against his right arm, fingers still damp from her tea-making. Aegislash floated in, clutching his shield tightly with his scarf.

Still- this was good. With the warm sun pouring in through the window, and filtering through the giant aquarium that held Alomomola, everything was warm and gentle. Maybe- maybe he’d close his eyes again, and enjoy this moment. He couldn’t dream, but these moments of quiet rest were rare between Taichi’s constant antics and the many people that cycled through the building hoping to get a Blissey egg or some smaller healing that they didn’t want to bother main HQ for. To save this moment in his mind, let it be something sweet to remember when busy with duties.

An alert blared from their phones.

Four hands reached out as one, slapping against the phones to answer them. “Kō Murakami.” In his ear he could hear the other four answering their phones with varying degrees of sleepiness.

“Murakami, meet up with your team, and move to the coordinates I’m sending you. Kitora of Arayshima Squad is currently engaging a new type of Neighbor from a rogue portal. You are to concentrate on your regular duties, only to give support to Kitora if needed.”

“Understood.”

Tatsuya was already up and moving, fingers unclipping pokeballs to call his Pokémon to him. 

Yuka moved towards her station, where empty spots to receive any fainted Pokémon waited patiently. Polygon hummed into place beside her, managing data at speeds no human could possibly match. Tatsuya swung up onto Togekiss, Murakami a heartbeat behind him. Taichi settled onto Dodrio, grinning brightly as he patted Tatsuya’s medical supplies strapped to it’s back. 

“Suzunari-First: Search and Rescue Team. Move out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murakami:  
> Aron ♂ - Bold – rock head  
> Shieldon ♂ – gentle - sturdy  
> Riolu ♂ – Adamant – inner focus  
> Honedge ♂ – Bashful – no guard
> 
> Taichi:  
> Absol ♂ – Serious - pressure  
> Doduo ♀ – hasty – run away
> 
> Kuruma:  
> Togekiss ♀ – Jolly - Serene Grace  
> Blissey (Sirona) ♀ – Modest - Healer  
> Blissey (Altha) ♀ - Rash – Natural Cure  
> Alomomola ♀ – Brave – Hydration
> 
> Yuka Kon:  
> Pansage♂ - Jolly - Gluttony  
> Porygon – Docile - Download  
> Miltank♀ - Bashful - Scrappy


	2. Netsuki and Karasawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Luck/Bad Luck.

“Do you believe in good and bad luck Mr. Karasawa?”

Katsumi Karasawa paused in his search for a package of cigarettes. His head cocked towards the young woman that had sunk into the seat across from him. “Hmm? What was that Miss Sawamura?”

She waved a hand, smiling pleasantly, “Ah, it’s nothing. I was just thinking. Shinoda was talking about how nothing should be left to luck, and I thought you looked as though you disagreed. Of course, I thought you wouldn’t believe in bad luck, since it’s said that seeing a Murkrow will bring you bad luck.”

Karasawa smiled slightly awkwardly. He hadn’t realized that much of his thoughts had slipped through onto his face. “It’s not like Shinoda is wrong exactly.” He murmured, aware that Sawamura was still waiting for her answer, “It’s just that when you deal with humans an element of luck is always there.”

A large bird Pokémon landed at the closed window, black and red feathers blending in with the slowly falling dusk. He cawed raucously at the window, beak tapping against the glass. Karasawa leaned across to slide the window open. Honchkrow jumped through to settle on Karasawa’s shoulder. “When you’re dealing with what Pokémon you have as well.”

The bird Pokémon dropped a fresh package of cigarettes onto the table. Then he began to preen his feathers. Karasawa pulled a small treat from his pocket, and casually tossed it in the air. Honchkrow swallowed it in one smooth gulp.

“So you’re saying that you Mister Rugby-Lover believe in luck?” Sawamura sounded like she was attempting to stifle her laughter.

“It was pure luck that I even joined the Rugby Team that paved the way to joining Border in the first place.” Karasawa admitted quietly. His fingers slid through Honchkrow’s feathers, as he stared off into the middle distance. “I originally wasn’t going to. After all I was busy.”

Busy with his slowly rising position in an underground organization laundering money. But that was hardly what one advertised around. “So you’re saying that it was good luck that brought you here?”

“Mmm, I’d say that I’ve managed to get here through a combination of good luck and my own abilities.”

“Oh? So do you have your very own good luck charm you always carry with you?”

“Ah, well-“ Karasawa smiled blandly as his mind flickered through a half-dozen ways to escape the conversations without actually seeming that he was trying to leave. He was contemplating turning the conversation to Shinoda to distract her, when the perfect distraction appeared in the doorway.

A small, timid Vulpix was passing by the doorway, following a Meowth that had something shiny clutched in his mouth. Honchkrow shot off Karasawa’s shoulder with something a lot like haste. Vulpix took one look at the three-foot bird swooping towards her, and ducked behind Meowth.

“Mmph?” Meowth couldn’t speak around the object, but his tail bristled as his eyes fell on Honchkrow.

“Kaw!” Honchkrow fluttered to a halt on the edge of the desk, eyes shifting from the Vulpix to the bristling Meowth. He smirked, feathers puffing out proudly as he slapped a watch that was probably stolen on the table.

Meowth slapped a hair band covered in fake gemstones next to it, his chest puffed out proudly that he had gotten the shinier object. Bright eyes carved through the shadows beneath the desk as a fourth Pokémon crept up on the bright shiny objects left unguarded. Almost unguarded.

Honchkrow snatched up his watch as Weavile came hurtling out of the shadows, claws attempting to pickpocket the two objects. Meowth yowled as its headband was stolen, chasing after the Weavile that was already climbing out of reach. Vulpix trotted after Meowth, skirting past the preening Honchkrow as she gazed up to where Weavile had attached herself to the wall.

The Pokémon’s byplay was forgotten and ignored however as a human Karasawa recognized quite well appeared in the doorway. “Karasawa? Are you in here?”

“Ah, Netsuki. What do you need?’

Karasawa pushed up from the table, fingers quickly sorting through and gathering all of the papers that had originally been spread out before him. “We got a request from several other areas about Border’s doings, and I wanted to ask for your input before I started devising countermeasures.”

“Hmm, let me take a look.” Netsuki handed over the papers.

The two began to slowly move down the hallway, comparing and contrasting strategies. Meowth, head hanging low that once again his item was stolen, sadly trotted off in Netsuki’s footsteps. Vulpix followed like a shadow.

Sawamura propped her head on one hand. Karasawa could feel her eyes on him, as she muttered, “What good timing.”

Sawamura probably had no idea just how right she was. Karasawa smiled inwardly as he rifled through the pages, Netsuki muttering dark things under his breath.

> - _You don’t remember me, but I remember you_ -

Katsumi Karasawa was twelve years old, and staring silently up at his house. In his hands, he held a cheap camera. The house was being sold off for his fathers crippling debts. Mother was probably going to yell at father, but had sent him out of the house under the pretense of wanting him to take photos of the house for memories sake so he wouldn’t have to hear.

If this was a television show, this would be where the hero would swoop in with a dazzling gleam to fight off the yakuza members to save his house. It wasn’t though. Katsumi lifted the camera, and aimed it up at the house. At that exact moment a red blurr bounded past his eyes, and a older teen rushed by, yelling “Vulpix!” As he ran, his elbow jostled the camera, sending it wildly moving to take a picture of a man holding a large package and running down the street. Probably. Once the film was developed he’d be able to tell, but it was odd.

The other kid threw a half-desperate look across his shoulder. The first thing Katsumi noticed was the rather unfortunate nose, before his eyes flickered towards bright, worried eyes. “Sorry about that!”

Katsumi shrugged as he lowered the camera. One shot was hardly going to change his life. The other disappeared around the corner, chasing after the wayward vulpix.

That was when a group of five men appeared, each of them with a Murkrow tied to their wrist as a way to force bonding. A yakuza group then, of perhaps one of the largest groups that stalked the city roads. They were swearing as they glanced up and down the streets, “Did you see which way that guy fled?”

“We gotta get that package back, or we’re dead. So shut up and keep looking.”

Katsumi stared at the men, as he contemplated their words, and the picture he had accidentally taken. “Hey.” Mother told him not to get involved with people like this, but it was hardly like their family could get any worse off. “Are you looking for a guy with a knit blue and white cap?”

“Yeah, we are kid. Think you can give us some more info?”

Katsumi smiled innocently as he repeated the words that he had been hearing a lot lately, “And what will I get in return?” His mind was racing however- he didn’t expect to be able to get enough money to pay off the crippling debts. But he was old enough to realize that a little cold, hard cash could go a long way.

The vulpix of earlier skidded around the corner, and Katsumi could see the Vulpix was actually being chased by a weedle. Her six tails brushed against one of the captured Murkrow’s, the one that looked the most grumpy and angry at being forced to be with a human. Katsumi could see a sparkle among the feathers. An expensive looking sparkle.

“I took a picture of that guy. If you give me that Murkrow I’ll give you the camera.” Katsumi didn’t have time to hesitate, and didn’t. Nothing he did would make their situation worse in his mind, so he took the situation presented to him and ran with it.

“This one? You sure you’re not scared about getting your eyes pecked out or something?” The Murkrow glared at the human jabbing its finger in its space. Feathers puffed out threateningly.

“That one.” The Murkrow was easily handed over for the camera, and the men went down the road Katsumi indicated.

Katsumi turned his eyes to the Murkrow. “Hand it over and I’ll let you go.”

Murkrow didn’t look very trusting. Katsumi unhooked half of the harness, and waited.

A diamond the size of a fist dropped from puffy feathers. The Murkrow watched him with wary red eyes. Katsumi pulled off the rest of the harness. “Thanks for that. I bet I can sell this for a good amount of money.”

Murkrow cawed as it shook off the leftover leather, wings stretching to flutter up towards a telephone line outside of Katsumi’s reach. Red eyes stared at him, as he met its gaze levelly. He ducked inside, aware the Murkrow was watching. He came out a few moments later, holding several highly polished silverware. Murkrow snatched them up without hesitating, looking completely pleased by the ‘trade’.

Two days later Katsumi was smiling as Murkrow lined its nest with a rhinestone encrusted ribbon on his window still. Murkrow had followed him to their new house. The gemstone sat on his desk, just waiting to be pawned off, and Katsumi figured that as long as he traded a shiny object for a valuable object, Murkrow had no objections. _What a stroke of good luck for that vulpix to reveal that diamond_.

> - _and I just wanted to let you know_ -

Katsumi hummed softly as he strolled along the street towards the high school he had registered in. His head was tilted back as he regarded the sky. Murkrow was probably sleeping off its long night gathering any shiny objects. He almost envied that Murkrow.

Katsumi had to go to school, and after that, he would be helping a certain organization in their money gathering events. Of course, he would probably be expelled if anyone found out, but he wasn’t really concerned. He was the quiet one in the back of class, watching the clouds out the window. Average grades, average everything to hide his occupation.

“Oh, Netsuki, thanks for helping us out with this.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” The voice sounded a little familiar. Katsumi paused to listen, “It was my own bad luck that I couldn’t join any after-school activities, and it’s a chance to exercise what I’m getting a degree in as well. Might as well help out today since I have some free time.”

An older teen, which looked to be like a university student, was holding a stack of papers for some sort of after-school activity. He was laughing freely as he settled the stack on the table. On the table a small nose and black eyes peeked out from underneath a discarded jacket.

Katsumi recognized those two faces as the perpetrators of the good luck he had to be able to start his climb in the underworld.

A hand slapped against the humans back, nearly sending him tumbling. Katsumi watched silently, as the other boasted- “Yep! The Rugby club is gonna be awesome this year! I can feel it in my stomach!”

“Your stomach huh?” ‘Netsuki’ shook his head as he shied away from the heavy hand. “Oh, hello there. New freshman? Would you like to try the Rugby club on for size?”

“Oh, he looks smart unlike our captain. How about it?”

“You never know, it may change your life around!”

Katsumi smiled passively at the hopeful looks directed towards him.

He didn’t know the rules of Rugby, hadn’t even considered it before, but for some reason he found himself taking the paper. It was tucked into his bag, beside his schoolbooks. Every day he’d take a look at it, before tucking it back into his bag.

By the end of the second week, he was handing the paper in with his signature on it. It wasn’t much. It wasn’t going to change his life. It was a human contact sport, no Pokémon allowed.

But somehow those hours spent directing his team with a calm, cool demeanor were among the happiest of his life.

> - _That as far as good luck charms go_ -

Murkrow hadn’t returned to his nest in four days. Karasawa leaned against the window still, wondering if he should go looking. Tomorrow was going to be the final game, and he should be studying his opponents’ strategy. The top team was going to be a tough battle, one that they only had a slime chance of winning. But with Murkrow missing…

It wasn’t like it wasn’t anything unusual. Murkrow would appear or disappear according to his moods. They weren’t particularly close- Murkrow wouldn’t follow him to school like other people’s Pokémon did, and Karasawa didn’t groom Murkrow’s feathers. They sometimes exchanged loot but-

He couldn’t concentrate without Murkrow smugly preening on the nest constructed on the windowsill to the small apartment Karasawa had rented out. Plus with a four day disappearance- that was the longest Murkrow had ever left. Had Murkrow finally left for good?

Karasawa pushed away from the desk, and set off to wander the almost empty streets in the on gathering darkness. He strolled without really thinking about where he was going- he barely even realized his head was craned backwards to stare at the sky until he bumped into someone shorter then him. “Ah, sorry about that.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it.” The large nose pinged a particular memory for him of the first time he had heard about the rugby team. “Uh, excuse me. I need to hurry.”

There were stress lines around his eyes. Karasawa bemusedly watched him go by, and a dark flutter caught his eyes.

Oh? He took a few steps back- and considered laughing. It seemed like every time he met the other, something good happened to him. This time he had found the Pokémon he was looking for.

Murkrow was fighting a Meowth over a dark, purplish stone. Murkrow was attempting to get his talons around Meowth’s sharp claws, feathers ruffled and one wing dragging. He puffed out his chest, cawing raucously. Meowth dragged it’s left hind leg after it, it too clearly broken.

Karasawa leaned against a nearby telephone pole and watched critically as Meowth and Murkrow circled around each other, both with their eyes on the stone. Meowth growled, making Murkrow shrink back for a moment, but Murkrow spread his wings as he used Taunt.

Karasawa could feel his eyebrows rising. He hadn’t realized Murkrow had become so powerful. No wonder he had found himself a Dusk Stone, ready to begin the next chapter of his life as a boss instead of an underling. The only problem was the Meowth that was attempting to steal the stone.

Murkrow cawed sharply as he used Faint Attack to break past Meowth’s defenses, talons raking down Meowth’s face. The Pokémon back up, yowling in pain, and hurt. It lunged forward, claws digging into the unbroken wing to send Murkrow tumbling back. “Me-Meowth!”

“Kraw!”

The two Pokémon glared at each other. Meowth growling softly in the back of its throat. Karasawa wondered if he should step in, before deciding to wait. He wasn’t sure how Murkrow got into the situation in the first place, but the Pokémon’s pride would never recover unless he managed to get the stone on his own.

For now he would wait silently to see how Murkrow was going to get himself out of this situation. Meowth used Fury Swipes, scoring three hits before Murkrow managed to shove it off with its anisodactyl feet. “Kraw!”

Murkrow rolled to it’s feet, one good wing knocking against the dusk stone to send it spinning away. Meowth turned, about to chase after it. Murkrow shot forward after the unprotected back.

A window shattered in the row of one-room apartments. Karasawa winced, but remained where he was. It didn’t seem like there was anyone coming out of the apartment but-

A vulpix appeared in the shattered window’s remains. She was carrying the dusk stone in her mouth, and her tails flicked nervously as she glanced around. Karasawa suppressed a slight smile. Whenever he saw that vulpix or her owner, it seemed like good things were about to come.

Vulpix skirted the broken glass cautiously, and peered at the battle taking place on what seemed like her front lawn. She blinked at the quiet human, and two Pokémon. Murkrow cawed raucously, good wing beating as Meowth yowled.

Both of them began scrambling for her, and Vulpix ducked automatically. Meowth went sailing over her head into the apartment, but Murkrow, slower due to his wing, barely managed to skid to a halt before her, good wing brushing against the dusk stone. She jumped back, eyes wary.

Murkrow tapped his beak against the ground, good wing gesturing to the stone. Vulpix turned her head away to peer back into the room where Meowth had vanished. After a moments deliberation, she gently set the stone in her mouth onto the ground. She nudged it forward with her nuzzle. Murkrow hopped forward, one foot scooping up the dusk stone with a rather grateful look. He cawed, once, sharply, scaring her back into the apartment.

Karasawa pulled himself away from his watching position, and held out an arm to Murkrow. “Let’s get you to a Blissey or Chansey.”

Murkrow awkwardly hopped up onto Karasawa’s arm, feathers fluttering as he attempted to keep his balance. His head cocked towards where Vulpix had vanished through the open window. Brown eyes peeked out from underneath the table, glancing between the unconscious Meowth and the injured Murkrow, before she slunk further back to where the Meowth wouldn’t get to her.

Karasawa did drop off by the landlord’s office to warn them that a Meowth had gone crashing through the window. Then he was on his way to the nearest Chansey to get Murkrow’s wing set. The human helper for Chansey explained that Murkrow shouldn’t evolve until after his wing had been healed, to make sure there weren’t any problems. Murkrow’s nest would also have to be brought inside, to prevent the outside elements from interfering with the healing process.

Murkrow settled in his moved nest to the top of Karasawa’s desk, as Karasawa at last settled down into his planning.

They won the game in a sweeping victory.

> - _You’re my favorite one_ -

Karasawa stood at the entrance of the subway, staring out at the pouring rain with a frown. Honchkrow perched on his shoulder and stared out into the rain with an expression a lot like hatred. After a few moments, Karasawa decided to just wait for the rain to lighten a bit before stepping out. Though he probably wanted to start reconsidering what kind of job he had. At age 28 he was really quite high up, but he could see the cracks beginning to form in the organization.

If the organization was ‘evil’ then naturally there would be a ‘hero’ to oppose it, and Karasawa could read the flow of the conversations that took place before him. That ‘hero’ had appeared. The organization’s days were numbered. No amount of people ordered to be silenced would change that at this point.

He lit a cigarette, took a deep drag, and slowly blew out as he waited.

A few people flowed past, umbrellas mocking him, another few braving the rain anyways to rush wherever they needed to be. Karasawa wondered bemusedly if he would see his walking good luck charm.

It seemed like this was a situation where he’d appear. Though Karasawa hadn’t seen him in a few years. Maybe he had moved cities?

Footsteps pounded against the pavement as the very person Karasawa had been thinking about appeared in the pouring rain. He was busy talking on his cell phone, looking about as stressed as a person could get. “We can’t pin the blame on her, she already has enough on her plate- We should aim instead for a look like an anonymous employee created the scene and- They have video tapes of it?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Yes, yes, I understand, my vacation is cancelled. No, no, I’ll figure out something to do with it. Maybe I’ll give to someone else.”

Vulpix peeked out from beneath the umbrella where she had perched on his shoulder to escape the rain. Honchkrow puffed out his chest, preening. A Meowth growled- Karasawa wondered if it was the same Meowth that had given Honchkrow the hard run for the dusk stone.

Meowth and Honchkrow launched themselves at each other. Karasawa ducked as Meowth’s claws shot through the air, harmlessly passing overhead. The other man went pale as he realized what his Pokémon was doing. “Meowth! Don’t attack other people’s Pokémon!”

“Me-Meowth!” The Meowth crouched, tail lashing back and forth in agitation. Honchkrow was about to launch a counterattack, when Karasawa spoke up.

“Honchkrow, come back.”

The bird Pokémon hesitated, all feathers puffed out. The man across from them lunged for Meowth, not minding the long claws that threatened to draw blood. “Meowth, I said no!”

The Pokémon growled softly, eyes fixated on the Honchkrow that had fluttered back onto Karasawa’s shoulder. The other sighed softly, “I’m sorry about that, Meowth usually doesn’t attack on sight, but he’s been a little nervous lately.”

Karasawa just smiled and nodded, silently taking stock of the other now that they were actually standing still and not frantically moving and rushing in whatever direction he had to be going. Stress and worry lines were carved in deep around dark eyes. Karasawa held his cigarette in one hand and took a step back. But the nose wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be from memory. Maybe the years intervening had harshened his memory?

“As an apology, why don’t you take this?”

The other smiled that calm, gentle smile that one would use when doing damage control fast. Karasawa could identify that particular smile quite well. “I was going to go on vacation further north to enjoy the mountain cold and hot springs outside of this summer heat, but it seems like I will be pulling overtime instead.” He held out a small stack of papers.

Karasawa bemusedly took the papers, and glanced at him. “Are you sure?”

It was a stroke of good luck for him- the time this vacation would be happening would be the time that ‘hero’ would be taking care of the organization. Sure, he’d be out of a job by the end, but he wasn’t really concerned with that. He could always negotiate his way into a different one.

“Please don’t worry about it.” The underlying statement there in a unstated, but tacitly alluded too was not to sue or cause any problems in return, “I have work.”

“Then I guess I can do nothing but accept.”

The other nodded, Meowth still clutched in his arms as he began to descend the steps. “Please enjoy your time up North.”

“Mmm.”

Karasawa watched as the other disappeared. There wasn’t any particularly incriminating information in the papers. Beyond the name ‘Eizō Netsuki’ there was no identifying information. Just the address of a small resort already paid off.

Karasawa didn’t hesitate to take it. Better to get out of Mikado City while he had the chance. It was a week long vacation trip- plenty could happen.

The resort trip was quite nice. Honchkrow enjoyed the mountain cold after the humid heat of summer, and there were wild Sneasel’s and Weaviles that would come down from the tip of the mountain to soak in the hot springs. Karasawa ignored his cell phone going off the hook with the amount of messages piling up as he instead watched Honchkrow and a Sneasel battle playfully over who could gather the shiniest items.

It was on the last day when he found nearly everyone gathered around the television.

“The eastern part of Mikado City is in ruins! Injured and dead are being reported at a breakneck peace. We’ve already confirmed some 500 dead, and there are more being carried in to refugee camps every hour.”

Karasawa froze, eyes drawn to the television. East Mikado City? That was where his home was. If he hadn’t left for the vacation, then he would have been caught in the attack. But he would need to return as soon as possible to help in recovery efforts, and to see if there was even anything left of his old organization. Probably nothing- with so much of the city in ruins, then there wouldn’t be any area for them to control.

“We have some reports of people with Pokémon having fought and destroyed the mechanical monsters that rampaged in the city, as well as providing aid and help. An organization named BORDER has appeared, and has filed a claim to having defeated most of the monsters-” The reporter was droning on, but Karasawa was more focused on the sight of what he was pretty sure where his house would be- it was just an empty crater now. The only part of it that was recognizable was the Children’s Park that was turned into twisted scrap metal that had been nearby his house. There was nothing left of his house.

“What luck, hmm Honchkrow?”

He wondered silently if the other man had been caught in the attack.

His cellphone rang, and he glanced at the unknown number. “Katsumi Karasawa.” He really couldn’t keep ignoring his phone now.

“Mr. Karasawa. My name is Masafumi Shinoda, of an organization called BORDER.”

Oh? Karasawa breathed out, already seeing where this could be going. “We would like to offer you a job.”

Karasawa silently considered it, before concluding that he didn’t have enough data. “I’ll think about it.”

“Jin says if you come on by to visit, you’ll definitely want to join.” Shinoda said it as calmly as if this ‘Jin’ person was never wrong. And maybe Jin wasn’t. He didn’t really know. But his interest was piqued now.

“I’ll drop by.”

When Karasawa left by train, he wasn’t surprised at all that a Sneasel had managed to climb on board to follow Honchkrow. He just calmly started thinking about where to find a new apartment that would allow ice Pokémon. Probably somewhere far away from Mikado City.

Not before at least taking a look at BORDER. If he knew what they wanted, then he could negotiate with them to leave him alone. BORDER was probably a organization of heroes, and for a guy like him-

BORDER’s headquarters were tiny. Netsuke silently followed Shinoda around the building, listening to Shinoda’s calm, rational explaining. It wasn’t very flashy, and Karasawa could see no reason to take on what would undoubtedly be a thankless task.

“Yo, Eizō.”

His head turned to see Netsuki and an even shorter man talking. There was a rough bandage wrapped around Netsuki’s head, and his Vulpix and Meowth were gathered in his arms. They seemed to of known each other from before, judging by their easy talk.

Karasawa wasn’t one to do things hastily, and he did make sure to thoroughly research BORDER. But even if he wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, not even Sneasel and Honchkrow, he really didn’t want his good luck charm to slip through his fingers. Not with the world being torn asunder from portals in the sky.

At the very least, Honchkrow, Meowth, and Sneasel’s antics in their never-ending circle of stealing from each other seemed to endlessly amuse everyone else.

> - _Even if you don’t agree_ -

The stack of papers hid Netsuki from view. Probably purposely. Karasawa leaned against the doorway as he stared at Netsuki’s desk. “Busy today?”

Blood shot eyes stared at Karasawa from between two stacks of paper. “You should know, you were the one who arranged for this.”

Karasawa shrugged casually. “I just thought he should have a chance to defend himself.”

“Yes, and now he’s the center of attention.” Netsuki sounded completely exhausted. “Everyone wants to interview him, and I’m not certain how much longer I can use the Arashiyama Squad to fob them off. Chano’s Unit isn’t ready to handle these kinds of situations yet.”

There was no question on either side of letting Mikumo go up to bat again. The brutally honest replies that Mikumo had stated had only worked because of the flow Netsuki had created during the Press Conference, and had been saved by Kido’s intervention. They couldn’t afford to let any more information like the Away Missions to be slipped out into the public by an unwary tongue.

If Mikumo went up for another interview, quite probably all of the goodwill he had managed to gather being an injured person promising to take responsibility would be wiped out. Where people were once willing to give Mikumo the benefit of the doubt due to his obvious injuries and pain, they’d be far more critical and unfriendly. It wouldn’t be just online harassment that would start popping up- physical harassment would begin.

They both knew this as people who manipulated people from behind the scenes to get them to believe what they wanted them to believe.

Vulpix yawned as she curled up on Karasawa’s normal seat. Honchkrow cautiously, quietly, fluttered closer to her, and landed on the floor before the chair. One of her eyes opened to eye Honchkrow, but instead of running away to hide, she remained where she was. Honchkrow hopped up to the chair seat, next to her but not quite touching.

Karasawa took a step inside the room. “You seem to be handling the situation quite well.”

It wasn’t completely noticeable, but Netsuki’s thumbprint was on the videos and papers released to the public beyond the first conference that had been shown live. Of course, he was the manager of all public information, while Karasawa handled affairs in different countries. With their overlapping duties, they pretty much shared offices.

The fact that there weren’t thousands of reporters baying at Mikumo’s house and school for an interview was a testament to Netsuki’s skills. Once handed back his ruined interview where Mikumo had upset everything, Netsuki had done a rather good job on salvaging what he could and making sure that the number of people who would bother Mikumo were kept low by using the Arayshima Squad to distract and using mostly paper transcripts to circulate Mikumo’s words to keep him from being recognized right off the bat.

Netsuki gave him a hard look. The situation had gone well this time, but it was obvious that there were plenty of hard feelings. “Please don’t overtly step into my plans again.”

Karasawa hummed softly, eyes on the tired hands that scratched out notes. “No promises.” If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t have stated his intentions so clearly, but for the past 4-5 years they had worked together to make BORDER seem not quite like the shady organization it actually was. They had a normally comfortable working relationship that Netsuki had completely ignored in his decision to pin the blame completely on Mikumo without telling Mikumo what he was going to do.

Karasawa was simply rebalancing the scales.

Netsuki sighed miserably.

Honchkrow edged closer to the napping Vulpix on the chair, feathers brushing against fur. She stirred, but didn’t completely wake up. Honchkrow settled back down again. Weavile peeked into the room, her long red feather-like ear twitching slightly as she spotted Honchkrow and Vulpix. She withdrew, probably to go chase down Meowth.

Karasawa remained where he was standing.

Netsuki shoved a stack of papers to the side, and put his head on his arms. “What do you want Karasawa?”

“Please don’t ignore all of my suggestions in the next meaning again.” Karasawa stated calmly.

What he had told Yūma wasn’t a lie- He truly thought Mikumo ought to have the chance to defend himself. Mikumo was like a shining beacon, a true hero that for someone who lived on the darker side of the world could only watch with wondering eyes. Karasawa hadn’t been against the entire plan- people and the public needed someone to blame, a face they could identify, and quite honestly Mikumo was the only one available. The agent Netsuki had planted had been working off of the data available to the public, created a believable flow, and directed the meeting just as Netsuki had planed in a completely believable fashion.

Karasawa only objected to the idea that Mikumo wouldn’t have the chance to explain himself. He wasn’t quite like Shinoda and Rindō in their belief that nobody was to blame and that the public would accept that. He wasn’t that naïve. But Mikumo’s complete honesty that had shone through during the talk with Kido and allowed him to stay in BORDER had both saved the day and made a mess in the meeting.

But Karasawa wouldn’t admit that his own prickling pride at being ignored when normally Netsuki was perfectly content to allow their normal affairs of the two of them sticking their noses into each other’s affairs had been part of the reason why he had acted. Letting Mikumo defend himself was a part of the reason he had stepped in, but not the only one.

Netsuki raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Karasawa left then, letting Netsuki drown in his paperwork and frantic scrambling to cover Mikumo’s bungle of telling people about the Away Missions.

And if he left behind an extra coffee when he attempted to pick up Honchkrow from where he was cuddling with Vulpix, and Netsuki without a word began to drink it, it was merely a tacit acknowledgement of the status quo that they had agreed to return too.

> - _I’m not going to let you slip through my fingers and get away-_

The tablet died on him again. It wasn’t even his fault. Netsuki scowled darkly at the screen as Kinuta gaped. “What- How!”

“A few B-Rankers challenged each other to a trion fight over some stupid reason in the hallways. I already dealt with them severely.”

Kinuta lifted the tablet to stare at the hole punched clean through it. “There’s nothing I can do about this. I’ll see about getting you a replacement one, and getting the data off of this one restored.”

“No need. Karasawa just recopied all of the data onto his computer to look over. I’ll ask him for the backup.”

Kinuta tucked the tablet underneath one arm, leveling a severe look at him. “You need to stop doing this.”

“I’m not asking for this stuff to be done to me!” Netsuki grumbled. Bad luck just seemed to love piling onto him. From being unable to attend rugby during the three years of high school due to various shenanigans, being forced to take care of the meowth that had wrecked his house, having his vacation canceled and giving it up to a stranger in the subway, to having his computer fail on him multiple times even though he studiously took good care of them to the best of his ability-

Mother always did say he had tugged on a Ninetails tail when he was a babe to have it curse him for a thousand years. He had met a number of people in his life due to those unfortunate accidents, though he barely remembered any of them. “You’re lucky I don’t charge you for this.” Kinuta grumbled, ire raised.

Netsuki said as soothingly as he could, “I’ll repay you in some other way.”

“Ah, that’s right. Actually, my wedding anniversary is coming up. Do you know Aronia de Takazawa?”

A five-star restaurant that one had to reserve about a year in advance. “I’ll get you in somehow.” Netsuki promised. He knew a few people who worked the restaurant, and should be able to slip in one more group. Kinuta beamed at that.

“At times like these, despite your bad luck, you’re worth having around.” His tone was joking, but Netsuki couldn’t help the quiet wince.

His bad luck had a habit of rubbing off, and while people didn’t actively avoid him, all but one rarely sought him out either. “Ah, Netsuki, there you are. I wanted to talk about this proposition you have- did your tablet break again?”

“Yes. Sorry about that Karasawa. Can I get the backup files from you?”

“Certainly. Ah, Kinuta. I was meaning to talk to you as well.”

Karasawa lightly touched his elbow as he passed, smiling as he held up his own tablet. “I noticed it hasn’t been working as smoothly lately so I was planning on taking it to your engineers.”

“You didn’t accidentally get a virus from Eizō, did you?” Kinuta demanded dryly, hands snagging the tablet from Karasawa. He turned it on, eyes drawn to the flickering screen and grinned. “Oh, no, looks like a few wires came loose. A really easy fix. I should have this done in a few minutes. I’ll get it up to you.”

Kinuta trotted off, his zigzagoon bounding out from wherever it was hiding to follow him back to the engineering department. Netsuki ran a hand through his hair, mumbling to himself, “What bad luck, huh?”

“Oh? That was a stroke of good luck for me actually.”

Karasawa smiled slightly as he gestured to his office. “Shall we go to my office?”

Netsuki smiled slightly as he nodded. Vulpix jumped onto the desk, her six tails flickering up and down. At least Karasawa didn’t really believe in good luck and bad luck, otherwise their working relationship would be a lot more strained. He rubbed the elbow Karasawa touched, joking lightly, “Good thing I’m not a ninetails, or you’d have some bad luck.”

Karasawa didn’t say anything, head merely tilting slightly towards him. Netsuki scooped up Vulpix, running his fingers through her fur. They began the quick walk to Karasawa’s office, where Netsuki’s favorite chair was already pushed up towards the front of the desk.

It was easy and familiar to settle into the seat across from Karasawa and start working through the joint paperwork of what was to be released to the public. It was natural to see Karasawa pop open the window to start smoking, both of them slouching further and further into their seats as time slowly trundled past.

It was a familiar, comforting scene to watch their Pokémon fall asleep on top of each other.

Netsuki closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Falling asleep on me?” Karasawa’s voice was amused, and Netsuki shook his head. He wasn’t asleep, just-

Merely enjoying the bit of good luck that Karasawa seemed to drop into his life every so often. The back ups, the pokemons antics that always unstressed him, the conversations they had- Their relationship had always been uneven, and it seemed like Karasawa preferred it that way from how badly he reacted when Netsuki had acted on his own, but maybe some other day they could be more equal. It was a little odd to think of the man with the Honchkrow and Weavile as a bearer of good luck, but Netsuki could deal with that. Better then actually having the bad luck added onto his own.

For now though, this little bit of good luck was good enough.

“No, I’m not. Now, about New York-“

Karasawa settled close enough for their elbows to brush. Netsuki shot a sharp glance at him, that Karasawa ignored. Karasawa knew exactly what he was doing, and Netsuki wasn't stupid or ignorant. Eventually they would have to address the weird, nebulous relationship between the two of them, but for now Netsuki was content to allow the (good luck? bad luck?) relationship they had not be changed. With his bad luck, Karasawa would probably move far away and never talk to him again.

So Netsuki scooted a little closer, and crossed his fingers for a little bit of good luck.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netsuki:  
> Vulpix♀ -Timid - Flash Fire  
> Meowth♂ - Naïve - Pickup
> 
> Karasawa:  
> Honchkrow♂ - Naughty – Super Luck  
> Sneasel♀ - impish – Pickpocket


	3. Azuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azuma joins Border as a move tutor and all around tactician.

Well, this was hardly a good way to start the day.

Masafumi Shinoda groaned as he ducked behind a tree, Zangoose crouched low at his side. The fifteen-year-old teenage boy he had grabbed looked at him as though he was crazy, but at least the Flaffy and Emolga following them into the wooded area hadn’t attacked yet.

 _We’ll use Mr. Mimes to chase people away they said. It’ll be fine, they said. Well, look at this guy! He’s not supposed to be here!_ Shinoda carefully didn’t voice any of his thoughts out loud. He was here to protect every-day, common civilians, of which the teenager was part of. It wasn’t the teens fault- he had already been in the park and napping when the Mr. Mimes had been unleashed. But that didn’t make his job any easier.

Shinoda glanced around the tree suspiciously. No sign yet of the Pokémon that was supposed to have appeared. The single, lone civilian was moved into safety, and it looked like the rookie team that had been hastily cobbled together was as ready as they’d ever get.

If only Yūgo hadn’t left, then this would be a whole lot easier, but Yūgo had disappeared into the Neighbor Worlds with his Dragon Pokémon flying behind him a few years ago. Leaving the rather disorganized BORDER to attempt to muddle their way through without him. 

The teenager cleared his throat. Shinoda sighed, “Sorry about that. There’s a wild Pokémon on the loose that’s been terrorizing the area. We were asked to get rid of it, and I thought that my assistants asked everyone to get out of the park.”

The teen shrugged casually, hands tucked into pockets. “I was sleeping on the grass by the pond, so I guess I missed it.”

His tone was light and joking, as he patted Flaffy’s head. “Shall I get out of your way then?”

The ground shook as a Steelix burst from the ground. Sharp, angry eyes glared at the tiny humans below it, the intent to fight burning clear and bright. Azuma blinked, and Shinoda could see the tiny muttered curse on Azuma’s lips as Steelix _roared_. 

“FLAFFY! Cotton spore!”

Small, cotton-like spores began to fill the air, sticking to Steelix’s side. It wasn’t much, but with Steelix being immune to electric types, it was probably the most Azuma could do to help with the battle. Azuma began to back up towards the river, eyes darting from Steelix to Shinoda. 

Shinoda opened his mouth to roar, “Everyone out!”

The five greenhorns scrambled into position around the Pokémon. A few Arcanine and Pyroars growled as they dug claws into the soft ground. Shinoda grinned tiredly- if this was going to be the greenhorns first real battle, then he might as well make it as easy for them as possible by rounding up as many fire-type users to go against steel as possible. And this should be the only Pokémon that had come through the portal- Kinuta, in his frantic scrambling to rerout the portal from the middle of a public square to a quiet park, had said he had only picked up on one massive signature. 

“Shinoda, what should we do about him?”

Shinoda shook his head as he lightly pushed Azuma towards one of his smaller rookies. “Get him out of here, would you? We don’t want anyone getting injured. For just one Steelix we should be able to handle it with four people. Azuma, right? Don’t cause any trouble for her.”

The teenager stumbled slightly, head turning to throw one last comment over his shoulder. His eyes widened and his hand snaked out to grab Shinoda by the wrist and _pull_.

Shinoda crashed onto the ground, not really resisting as a reflected cast of blue appeared in the teens eyes. 

“WALREIN!”

At the loud, bellowing roar, everyone scrambled backwards.

Steelix hadn’t come on its own- Walrein had ridden it through the portal. This wasn’t one Pokémon, this was two, and Walrein was quite happy to turn what was probably going to be an undifficult fight into something that was far harder. 

The water-ice Pokémon slammed into the middle of the group, narrowly missing crushing Shinoda and Azuma as they crashed onto the grass. The Walrein roared, Shinoda and Azuma and the one greenhorn on one side, the rest of the recruits on the other.

Shinoda heard the few murmurs of disappointment and fear ripple through the new recruits. Rindo had mentioned that filling their ranks only with those that had family members and/or friends killed or kidnapped was hardly ideal, and that these peripheral people who hadn’t really been involved might make for a good way to boost their ranks and keep the others from going too nasty. Mogami had agreed with his line of thought, and went searching on his own for people to fill their ranks. It seemed like however, they lacked the will power and resolve to follow through with the fight. After this fight, they'd probably be mind wiped and released back into the general populace.

“Whoa, that’s what I call big.” Azuma spoke up, staring up at the Walrein with calm eyes. His long hair fluttered back into place as the ringing roar died off. “If that thing was around, no wonder I couldn’t catch any magikarp to eat.”

A chuckle wormed its way out of a recruit. The others smiled slightly, tension dispersing just a little. Shinoda smiled reflexively, mind running a mile a minute to figure out some way around this intensely awkward situation. He couldn’t have the civilian fighting, but a water-ice type would destroy most of the fire types they had gathered in one shot. Azuma climbed to his feet, Shinoda rising with him. 

“Shinoda was it? I don’t think I can flee now. Emolga, Flaffy, you two ready?”

The two Pokémon grinned as they took up battle stance beside Azuma. Azuma ran his fingers through his hair, muttering, “Well, this was hardly the relaxing day I was hoping to have, but oh well.”

His eyes were sharp as he began to back away from the Pokémon, Flaffy and Emolga following him with quick, light footsteps. They were retreating towards the river, Flaffy discharging small bolts of electricity every now and then. Emolga’s tail stood up straight, as it growled menacingly. It wasn’t a move to bring down the attack power, but there was still a hint of the power that could be in it. 

Walrein tracked them with beady, angry eyes, before starting to follow them to where the water was. Separating from the Steelix that looked more then ready to take the others on. Azuma hummed softly to himself, muttering, “That’s right, follow me, follow me. Don’t go after the type advantage.”

Shinoda shot a glance after Azuma, and then another glance after his own recruits. He couldn’t leave them to battle on their own, but he also couldn’t just let the teen battle on his own.

The thing about Pokémon from other worlds was that they aimed for the death of the Pokémon around them. It was different the most wild Pokémon who fought to prove their superiority and then leave the unconscious Pokémon on the ground. It didn’t seem like the weird machines that would attempt to ‘capture’ agents Pokémon with red beams were around. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine with- what’s your name?”

The recruit flashed a shaky smile. “Chinatsu.” She took a deep breath as she gestured to her Pokémon. “Meet Ponyta and Slugma. Sorry that we won’t be much help in the battle against Walrein.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Azuma backed up some more, eying her Pokémon, “How fast are they at learning a new move?”

“Ah, Ponyta is pretty quick at learning new moves. Why-“

Shinoda roared, “Watch out!” and forced his attention away from the two. Steelix had to come first. “Everyone, split open and surround the Steelix, keep far enough away that any of its blows will be softened!”

Steelix swung its head around, like it expected an owners command. Was there a humanoid that had followed Steelix and Walrein into the portal? No, it couldn’t be that, a Pokémon’s signature was completely different from a human, and Kinuta would’ve detected that. “It doesn’t seem to know how to battle well without a humanoid nearby, so don’t be too afraid.”

Shinoda could see little flashes of lightning out of the corner of his eye, but now wasn’t the time to worry about anyone other then the four recruits he was attempting to keep alive.

Steelix roared its anger at seeing its prey beginning to escape, their speed just a little faster then its own. The cotton spores Flaffy had shot out earlier remained against its body, keeping it from smoothly sliding forward. It twisted, steel rubbing against steel for- “Rock polish.” A Steelix didn’t naturally learn that on its own in this world, though from what Shinoda could tell, it could in others. 

But that meant- “EVERYONE SCATTER!”

At Shinoda’s roar, the humans immediately began running, frantically tugging Pokémon after them, or in some cases, riding their Pokémon out of the battle arena as Steelix charged. Concrete cracked and snapped underneath the heavy weight, leaving a trail of destruction as Steelix barreled straight into the attacking range. “Kangaskhan!”

The Pokémon brought her fists up, her eyes burning the need to protect. “Chip away that Steelix’s strength!”

She scanned the charging Steelix for its weak point, before charging in, fist flying to land a solid punch on Steelix’s side. Steelix roared its anger and pain, twisting around to glare at her. “Everyone with a fire-type move- Now!”

It was hardly the most intricate plan, but Steelix also was no longer the main concern. Steelix was supposed to go down easy- The Walrein that had snuck in on the other hand… Steelix roared as fire poured in from all sides, threatening to barbeque it to death. “Stop there! Don’t kill it!”

If there were no machines, then the automatic Pokémon recalls that would prevent the opposing Pokémon from instantly dying wouldn’t be around. Shinoda took a deep breath as he peered at the badly hurt Steelix. All fighting spirit was gone. 

“Sorry about that, but we need the chance to sharpen our own fighting skills.” Shinoda murmured.

It would be easier once Kinuta got the training system set up. Yūgo had suggested it, before disappearing into the Neighbor worlds. Rindo had asked Kinuta about it. Kinuta had, ever since the suggestion, been neck deep in wiring and special Pokémon breeding, muttering about how it should be possible. Occasionally he’d give a progress report on it, but his main concern was figuring out how to duplicate Pokeballs. It wasn’t technology they had ever developed on their own, though the other worlds all seemed to have their own variations of it. 

But now wasn’t the time to think of such things. Now was the time to focus on the Pokémon battles at hand. 

Shinoda took a few steps back and turned to where the Walrein was.

Just in time to see Azuma ducking what would possibly be a deadly blow as Walrein slammed into the muddy bank of a destroyed river. Ponyta was on the other side of the river, struggling to get up from where it was thrown. Flaffy was off to the side, throwing sparks of electricity into the air, and then Emolga-

Emolga was somehow carrying Chinatsu. How? The small Pokémon wasn’t nearly big enough to lift the human that was over a hundred pounds heavier then it. 

Emolga’s body glowed as small paws wrapped around Chinatsu’s wrist to lift her. That was all Shinoda needed to know. 

A move. A move that allowed Pokémon, no matter the size, pick up and carry their humans and probably other Pokémon as well, what would probably be a good distance. The move Fly, not naturally learned by any Pokémon, but had to be taught instead by move tutors.

“Wait, Emolga, what about Azuma?” Chinatsu cried, looking behind her as Slugma burned its way through the grass to stay at her side. Emolga settled her down outside of the attack range.

Azuma who was standing on a rock, looking triumphant and a little terrified at the same time. “STUNFISK! THUNDER!”

There it was- another move that a Pokémon wouldn’t be able to learn normally. Shinoda was no expert on electric types, being a normal-type user himself, but he knew Stunfisk didn’t learn Thunder on its own. Either Azuma was a move tutor, or he had visited one multiple times.

A beak wormed its way out of the mud, curving into its characteristic sadistic smile as it came up directly beneath Walrein. Shinoda felt a sympathetic wince drawing itself out of him, as Stunfisk discharged right where there was no possible way for Walrein to dodge. Electricity crackled and snapped, thoroughly electrocuting the Walrein. 

Walrein cried out as its multiple wounds from various Pokémon attacks finally brought its toll upon it. It collapsed, just barely avoiding crushing Azuma.

“Good job Stunfisk.”

Azuma crouched on his rock, regarding the unconscious Pokémon carefully. “It looks unconscious. Emolga? Flaffy? You two okay?”

Emolga waved a small paw, before jumping off to glide towards him. Stunfisk flopped out of the mud, body contorting itself to flop up next to the grinning human. Azuma sighed as he leaned back, the tension and fight that had been in his frame just moments before gone. “Whooo, that was scary.”

Like hell Azuma thought it was. That guy had remained cool and calm up until the last moment. Shinoda’s mouth opened- before he controlled himself. It was like a normal Pokémon battle for the teen. Maybe against a higher-level opponent then normal, but if that was all the teen thought was going on, then that was good. Azuma hadn’t been watching for both his Pokémon and his own life.

And that was good. They didn’t need a traumatized teen on their hands. Shinoda blinked as his cellphone began to ring. “Shinoda here.”

“Shinoda, look out! Kinuta just registered another portal opening in your area- it’s a mechanical monster designed to catch Pokémon!”

No. Had this entire fight been a trap? Shinoda whirled, voice rising, “EVERYONE GET YOUR POKEMON UNDER COVER!”

Azuma glanced up from where he was busy petting Stunfisk, curiosity and confusion on his face. He gestured to Flaffy however, shooing it further back into the trees. “What’s going on now?”

“A mechanical monster has appeared. It kidnaps peoples Pokémon, targeting the Pokémon after they’ve been weakened by battle and can’t resist.” Shinoda explained in curt, but neutral tones, “If it has trouble kidnapping the Pokémon, then it will attempt to target and kill nearby humans.”

“Ah, I see-“ Azuma’s eyes widened before he threw himself off the rock, into the river. Water splashed as Stunfisk limberly contorted itself to shoot a bolt of electricity at the _thing_ that landed on the rock. It sparked over the metal, and died. Stunfisk immediately flopped into the mud, attempting to borrow away from the thing. Its movements were strangely slow, Shinoda noted distractedly for a moment. 

Red light shot out, catching a hold of Stunfisk before it could vanish. For a split second it was frozen in mid flop, unable to twitch. Azuma’s hand shot out, snapping a quiet command that was as cold as ice. “Eelektrik, acrobatics it into spitting out Stunfisk!”

A long ribbon of purple shot out of the water, ineffectually slamming against the metal. Stunfisk vanished, the small machine rocking. “Don’t give it up Eelektrik! It’s distracted now, trying to keep Stunfisk contained. Don’t let it finish what it wants to do.”

Now as the time for him to step in, wasn’t it? “Ursaring!” The large bear Pokémon roared in delight upon being called on “Slash it to shreds!”

Ursaring and Eelektrik dashed forward at the same time, slamming into the metallic creature. It skittered away, trying to dodge the crushing blows. “Emolga, don’t let it get away.”

There was a thread of tension in Azuma’s voice, barely noticeable as he dragged himself out of the water. Long hair straggled into wet snarls, impatiently brushed back by long fingers. Shinoda turned to his recruits, gesturing sharply to the scuttling machine, “Mark and follow, don’t let it get away. Stoutland, Zangoose! You two are up!”

His two fastest Pokémon leapt to the front of the pack. They had the distance on Emolga at the very least, which probably wouldn’t be able to catch up to the monster for awhile-

Emolga zoomed on ahead, spurred on by the bolts of lightning created by Flaffy. The small Pokémon slammed into one of the creatures’ legs, “Charge beam!”

Electricity crackled and zapped, as a red beam speared the surrounding areas, trying to catch the small Pokémon scuttling up its side like a parasite. “Don’t stop moving Emolga, it can only fire a beam from one point, so like this it can’t touch you!”

Zangoose and Stoutland barreled into the creature, bringing it down to its knees. “Got it!” Shinoda roared, triumph dancing in his eyes. “Now then, let’s break it into little pieces and get your Stunfisk out of there, shall we?”

Azuma nodded, leaving a wet trail behind him as he quickly trotted towards the creature. “Stay a good distance away from it,” Shinoda warned, “It’s not down completely. Slaking, tear it apart.”

Slaking grunted, begrudgingly obeying Shionda’s orders. Long claws set into metal, and with a long, terrible pull, that left a metallic screech ringing in everyone’s ears, the creature burst apart.

Azuma’s stunfisk appeared alongside two ratticate, a hawlucha, and a riolu. The riolu immediately began running away, nearly running into a Pokémon before its aura system warned it at the last second to evade. Riolu vanished in seconds, leaving just the ratticate and the hawlucha. The other Pokémon were frozen, disoriented by the sudden freedom. The recruits cautiously approached, holding honey and food as ways to calm down the pokemon. Azuma crouched down, fingers reaching out to brush against Stunfisk’s back.

“Careful. Just after they’re released from the machines, they rarely recognize their human friends, so it may attack.”

“Hey there Stunfisk.” Azuma murmured, “Sorry about all the tension, just after you got out of the Chansey Ward.”

Stunfisk had been injured even before this? Now that Azuma had mentioned it, Shinoda could recall Stunfisk’s movements- Stunfisk were always limber, agile Pokémon, and should have had no problem running from the red beam of light, but this one had been caught.

Stunfisk twisted away, balancing along the edge of its body to stare at Azuma suspiciously. Azuma grinned as he asked, “Am I that forgettable?” There was a note of wistfulness and sorrow, almost completely hidden.

“Stunfisk?” The Pokémon questioned, flopping just a little bit closer and tapping its tail against Azuma’s clenched, trembling fist. Stunfisk squinted at Azuma for a moment, as Eelektrik, Emolga, and Flaffy gathered around it. The three Pokémon seemed to be waiting with bated breath for what would happen next. Stunfisk flopped over, away from Azuma. Azuma seemed about ready to chase after it, when it used its backwards momentum to slam into Azuma’s chest.

\--------

“One injured civilian?” Kido questioned calmly, eyebrow rising as he took in Shinoda’s report. “How did the civilian get injured when everyone else didn’t?”

Shinoda wondered if ‘KO’ed by your own Pokémon expressing its happiness’ was an acceptable answer. “Well, you know how Stunfisk are. At least he’s still conscious?”

“Good. Then we will take him and the other recruits immediately to the Alakazam’s and Elgyems.”

Kinuta spoke up tiredly, words muffled by the wood grain of the table he was trying to become one with. Apparently he had been working all night again on the pokeballs. “None of the wind-wipe Pokémon are ready right now.”

“What?” Shinoda glanced at Kido for confirmation, who paused, and slowly nodded. Apparently it had slipped his mind for a few moments.

“A portal opened in one of Mikado City’s subway stop. We were going to contact you when Mogami himself went out to handle it, saying that you had a important job handling the rookies. He’s still out there right now.” Kido tucked a small bundle of papers under his arm, eyes quiet and calm. “Until Kinuta can rig his battling system together, we can only fight real battles to train our recruits.”

Kinuta mumbled tiredly into the wood at being reminded of his unfinished work. Shinoda took a deep breath. “Actually, Mr. Kido, I have a suggestion. I wanted to put it to Mogami first, but since he isn’t here…”

“Oh?”

“The civilian- Azuma, I would think would make a wonderful recruit. He’s fast, sharp witted, and has a good sense of tactics.” Keeping half of his Pokémon hidden from the battle by leaving them at the river, using Flaffy to continuously boost Emolga’s speed through Motor Drive’s ability, using a mix of moves that Pokémon did and didn’t learn naturally- Azuma had proved himself a sound tactician, young as he was. “He said he’s a move tutor, and perhaps he knows all of the moves that are commonly passed around, such as Fly, Strength, Rocksmash, Surf. With some more training, he could take over the training of the recruits and we could use some extra help with that.”

“That sounds quite helpful.” Kido conceded. “I will think about allowing him in.”

“Thank you Kido.” Shinoda murmured.

“Let us just hope we will not regret it.” Kinuta muttered dryly, squinting at the far wall.

\----------

Azuma slid between two buildings, and rolled through the broken, empty window. A few wild Rattata scurried away as he landed lightly. Ampharos’s tail glowed softly in the surroundings, but cut the light as Azuma gestured. 

The pokeballs clipped to his waist rocked softly as Stunfisk and Eelektrik both wished to get out and fight. Azuma shook his head, and remained perfectly still, both he and his Pokémon hidden in the darkness as the humanoid neighbor slowly drew closer.

“Come on out, fighters.” Azuma didn’t twitch at the mocking tone. “Don’t you wish to avenge your dead comrades?”

If the neighbor thought they were dead, then that was good. They wouldn’t be targeted in the Neighbor’s attempt to round up trainers and Pokémon alike. “But I guess they aren’t really dead. Still, don’t you want to fight?”

Fight against a guy who’s Pokémon were strong and fast enough to catch up to Taichi’s Dodrio that had the ability Run Away? Arafune growled softly in his ear, at the reminder of his two withdrawn comrades. “I can take down one of his Pokémon.”

Azuma shook his head, as he listened to the Neighbor begin to walk down a different path. “Don’t.” He whispered softly, slowly easing back over the window and backing away from where the Neighbor was walking. “We know his position, don’t do anything rash. We simply need to occupy him until backup comes. The more of us that fall, the worse the overall picture becomes.”

Shinoda knew that as well, which was why he had grouped the B-Rankers in for a massive Horde Battle. Foreign Pokémon, capture machines, and now humanoids were wandering the battle zone, all aiming for either the capture or the destruction of the Agents. He could hear in his ear occasional comm. overlap of Shinoda’s orders to other B-Rank teams that hadn’t joined up with Azuma to continue clearing out the surrounding areas and leave the Humanoid Neighbor up to Azuma’s group to delay until an A-Rank could arrive as backup.

“I can get a good drop on his Dragonite,” Okudera offered, obviously eager to fight. “My Ice Pokémon will freeze him.”

“No, don’t bother.” Azuma stated calmly, “His Pokémon are too fast for us. His Hydreigon managed to faint Taichi’s Dodrio in one blow despite the Pokémon’s Run Away ability. The minute we attack, we’ll put him on high alert and let him know our exact position. Rather then that, we’ll use the fact that we know this space and chip away slowly at his Pokémon’s health and stamina.”

“Yessir!” Multiple voices chimed at once, following Azuma’s directions to position themselves. 

Azuma paused as Shinoda spoke up in his ear, “Azuma, I’m leaving the rest of the battle to you. I trust you to bring him down eventually, or failing that, stall him into immobility.”

“Very well Shinoda. I’ll try not to let you down.”

The wind brushed against long hair as Azuma started trotting down the street. He could hear Hitomi’s voice in his ear, her voice comforting and familiar as she used Arafune’s reports to send Azuma the knowledge on where the Neighbor was. Azuma patted Ampharos’s head as he said, “Let’s be patient and calm.”

He could feel a current of uneasiness through the group, all eager to move on to opponents they understood far better, and tense worry about the C-Rankers that were probably being kidnapped now. “Focus on the Humanoid for now.”

Azuma could see the short, stubby horns grafted into the sides of their heads. That was to allow the humans to psychically connect with their Pokémon, allowing for finer control of their Pokémon and their movesets was the word from above. They as B-Rankers stood little chance of winning. Better instead to wait for the A-Rankers, which according to the small map that Hitomi updated for him, wouldn’t be coming any time soon.

Still- “We will bring him down eventually. After all, Horde Battling is our specialty.”

Dry chuckles broke the thickness, as the tension in the other B-Rankers went from far too tight, too just enough to keep them on their toes and not hopefully they wouldn’t loose any more Pokémon or humans. They had to pace themselves- after the humanoid, they would all have to continue fighting the machines and Pokémon scattered across the forbidden zone.

At least the Arayshima Squad were keeping themselves busy.

Azuma flattened himself against the side of the building, eyes sweeping the area for any sign of the neighbor. He and the others had been on the move, waiting for any break in the Humanoids concentration to take advantage of for some time now. So far, Azuma hadn’t seen even the slightest wavering. 

There was no doubt in his mind that the humanoid merrily walking down the street was an A-Rank or S-Rank all of his own. The chance that he would drop his guard was quite slim. Though he did seem to be getting impatient with his job. So perhaps it wasn’t stalling like he originally thought?

“Azuma-san, this is Izumi. I’m with Yoneya and Midorikawa. We saw a horned Neighbor and we need support.”

Ah, it seemed like A-Rankers had gotten free and come to help them in their fight while passing through. Azuma smiled slightly- now finally the scales were beginning to tip in their favor. It was time to show the Neighbor just how a Horde Battle truly worked.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh yeah, I'm probably wrong about all things Old Border, but I'm hoping it's interesting to read anyways.
> 
> Azuma:  
> Ampharos♂ - Sassy - Static  
> Eelektrik♂ - Serious - Levitate  
> Stunkfisk – Jolly – sand veil  
> Emolga(?)♀ - rash - Motor Drive
> 
> Shinoda:  
> Kangaskhan♀ - Jolly- Scrappy  
> Slaking♂ - Lax - Truant  
> Ursaring♂ - Serious - Guts  
> Zangoose♀ - Hasty - Immunity  
> Stoutland♂ - Hardy - Sandrush
> 
> Lamvanein:  
> Hydreigon♂ - Modest - Levitate  
> Dragonite♀ - Adamant - Multiscale  
> Tyrantum♂ - Jolly – Strong Jaw  
> Druddigon♂ - adamant - sheer force  
> Salamence♀ - Modest - Intimidate  
> Flygon♂ - Jolly - Levitate


End file.
